Castigation
by Dragenruler
Summary: /ByaSana & IchiRuki/ . "You were not rude; you can look at my eyes Hisana." His voice was gentle but still held an undertone of panic. His thumb brushed against her bottom lip, wiping a few blood drops away. "Byakuya-sama, I should have told you."
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

_**R&R**_

_Enjoy… _

**A/N:**Please excuse any mistakes, English _**isn't**_my first language. In the point of this story, Haha means mother, this is when you are addressing your own mother, Okaasan is when addressing some else's mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Castigation<strong>

**I**

_Written by Dragenruler_

* * *

><p>It was a gloomy night; the clouds surged against the picturesque nightfall. The dark crimson, aurulent-colours embellished the sky into perfection, gleaming with the light cerulean of daylight. The daylight would soon fade further into the nightlight, with only the glittering stars and the tainted moon bearing as an only witness.<p>

The voices of the day soon became hushed, and then fell silent. It was eerily quiet, and a lonesome house stood with a high wooden fence that curled in spikes at the very top. The landscape was hidden by flowery bushes that held various clusters of Snow Willows, Amaryllis, Azalea, Blue Bells, Roses and Tulips. An isolated Cherry Blossom tree stood covered from sight, slightly arching towards the back of the house, its bark twisting against each other as it dived into different branches. The roseate blossoms fluttered with the breeze.

A cold crystal path led with a spiral curve towards the traditional house, shielding it from prying eyes. The house had a thatched, slanted and slightly curved roof. Dark tawny timber forming the walls in blocks that framed the thin paper (white as snow in colour) that made the house look more like a classic Japanese Manor. A shoji-door sat on top of a few stairs, leading towards the genkan.

The house looked almost like a mansion; with a wide spread terrace and a high-levelled house. It only had a one-levelled floor, covered in the finest wood of Japan. The house stretched over the landscape, the back of the house held the famous garden known by a powerful name. An ample koi pond rested between the various bushes, flowers and Sakura trees. The pond held a small bridge of cherry wood, its railings twisting and curling upwards only to be bounded by cherry wood that ran along the top of the railings.

A small light could be seen from the closed shoji-door, as if the vivid light was waiting for someone to come home. The shadow of a petite figure could be seen walking pass the paper, the light illuminating the faint darkness that went further out of the genkan into a gloomy room.

A feeble woman stood before a little girl who was clutching onto a baby's chubby hands. The baby murmured a few foreign sounds, before it started to hiccup. The little girl slowly let her sister hands go, before clutching on her dark hair trying to get the annoying ribbon out of her dark locks; a small pout framed her face as she tugged on her hair.

"Keiko, please don't tug at your hair." The small woman smiled at her eldest daughter, picking the small infant up from the crib. The little girl, Keiko, instantly started crying when she saw her mother holding her sister.

The fragile looking woman smiled sadly when she saw her daughter crying. Her soft features contracted into a small frown as the small infant in her hands started to cry along with her sister. She lulled the small baby as she tried to shush her youngest daughter to sleep.

"Kieko, Haha is trying to calm Hisa." Her voice was soft, almost as fragile as her visage. She closed her eyes as Keiko only cried harder, trying to soothe Hisa by caressing her head. The small string of hair that fell over her face, separating at her thin nose fraying at the end, fell onto her eldest daughters face as she kissed her forehead.

"Keiko, hush now for Haha." She pulled her face away from her crying daughter, her attempt of soothing the older girl failed, making the girl cry harder. She started panicking when her daughter started to throw hers arms around screaming for her imouto.

The young girl's azure-coloured eyes paused on a figure that stood behind her mother before she started to whimper again. Her cries along with her younger sisters drifted throughout the room making their mother sigh as she tried to soothe her children's cries again.

"Hisana-koibito." The petite woman quickly turned towards the familiar voice, smiling softly as she looked at her husband. The man's gaze turned towards his eldest daughter, a small smile adorning his face as he saw her watering face.

His soft footfalls filled the room, walking gracefully over to his daughter knowing that once she was in her father's arms she'd be calm. He picked his daughter up, holding her crying face against his chest, not caring if his elegant suit would be ruined.

Hisana bowed respectfully at her husband, still clutching onto their now cooing baby. "Byakuya-sama, I apologize for the noise." Her soft voice drifted throughout the now silent room. She slowly lifted herself up again; kissing her younger daughters head as she glanced at her husband's calmed face.

He only clutched his daughter closer towards his warm body, striding towards his wife. His long arm curled around her small waist, kissing her forehead affectionately and murmuring against her ear. "No need to apologize for something you could not control, it was a refreshing scene."

He swiftly left his wife's side, trying to stop his daughter from tugging at his hair who was trying to reach his kenseikan that sat on the back of his head. He shifted is head slightly, making it her only option to play with his dark tresses. His kenseikan was one of his pride possessions, showing his nobility and his family's strength through wearing it.

His scarf was made from the silver-white, windflower light silk was also within the family's honour. It has been handed down from generation to generation and is given to each head of the Kuchiki family. He knew that one day he'd have to pass it down to his children, but being at such a young age and not knowing values in family heirlooms, he would wait for them to get older.

"Keiko, behave." He said sternly as she tugged on his kenseikan. Keiko paused in her place, carefully looking at her father and seeing his strict facial expression made her move cautiously back into his arms.

He glanced back at his wife, feeling her beautiful amethyst eyes fixed on him, smiling as he ran his hand through her hair. "I will get Keiko ready for dinner; you can take care of Hisa." He swiftly bended towards his wife, pecking her softly on her lips before making his way towards Keiko's room.

Hisana smiled gracefully at her daughter, taking her towards the changing table that her husband brought back from England on a business trip last year. It had three shelves with loads of storage trays underneath for towels and nappies. On the top was a comfy padded changing mattress with a blossom pattern. On the second tray it had a bath with a practical drainage tube.

She hastily placed the small infant on the comfy mattress while grabbing for a new diaper and a simple dress to place on her little daughter. She placed the items next to her wiggling child who was cooing while sucking at her thumb.

Hisana giggled at her daughters antics. She quickly pulled her sleeping clothes from her frail body, laughing as Hisa started giggling as her mother trailed her fingers over her skin, trying to spread the baby powder over her small body.

"Only three months old and my Hisa is already laughing." Hisana said, before she kissed Hisa on her lips, the baby softly gurgled as her mother's lips touched hers making Hisana smile softly as she pulled away. "We should get you dressed." She murmured, letting her tiny daughter grip onto her fingers.

She struggled to get Hisa dressed, with her little girl swinging her arms and feet around trying to kick her mother hands away. She desperately wanted her mother to stop tickling her with the new piece of clothing that she did not like.

When Hisana finally got her dressed, she quickly picked her up letting her daughter play with the small black locks that drooped behind her neck. She pulled a small pink blanket with Hisa's name embed at the bottom of the blanket, swiftly covering the small infant with the blanket not wanting her to catch a cold.

Hisana turned towards the shijo-door; surprised to see her husband standing there silently holding onto Keiko's little hand, a small smile on his face. Keiko's other hand reached out towards her mother, slowly urging the older woman to walk towards her family.

* * *

><p>Nightfall was already upon them, the harsh winds whistling as it weaved against the trees. The weather was deathly bitter and the only heat that the young woman had was the wrapped arms around her, shielding the icy sting of the air from embracing her short and petite body. Her short hair drooped loosely around her neck, a short bob-type of style that made her violet-coloured eyes more striking.<p>

The robust arms around her tiny body grew tighter and she knew that he was reassuring her but still being careful enough not to hurt her abdomen. It had been growing bigger by the weeks, it was apparently not normal at three months but she was so small compared to other woman.

He knew that she was not weak or fragile, that she would not break easily. Her past was rough on her, making her hide her true feelings from the people closest to her. She has been through a lot and it showed, her features were hard almost just like her attitude, but he'd never say such a thing to her.

"Chibi Usagi, why don't we go in?" He murmured seductively in her ear, making her shiver from his body heat. She laid her head sluggishly against his chest, her head placed neatly underneath his heart as she stared at the glimmering stars.

She shook her head against him, burying her face against his chest as she lifted her feet from the ground, standing on her toes as she tried to place her arms around his neck. Her head was barely reaching his heart, trying to hear his slow heartbeat needing it to soothe her like always.

"Still a midget?" He laughed, picking her up that she could be within eye-level. She scowled, her eyes glared dangerously as he held his grin, his grip on her tightening. She hastily lifted her arm, punching him on the side of his face. His arms loosened around her giving her the option to jump away from him before kicking him against his shin.

She folded her arms against her chest as he cradled his new injuries. "Damare! A strawberry should not talk." Her glare only deepened when he glanced down at her, his robust body drooping over her. She did not falter when he approached.

He glared at her, he was already use to her hitting him but at a peaceful moment like that was not necessary. "Baka Ie, I can talk when I want to!" He pulled her into his arms, her back facing him and lulled her stomach and whispered. "Besides, why should I talk when I can kiss you?"

The woman shrieked when she felt him kissing her ears and moving towards her cheek, trying to calm her. He could feel her body was tense, she's been tense for a few hours now and he was wondering what would be able to bother her this much. Whatever was bothering her must've been bad.

"Rukia, what's the matter?" He whispered against her skin, slowly rubbing soothing twirls around her stomach. He needed her to relax; the tension could be really bad for her and the baby especially in the first trimester. "You need to relax if not for yourself then for the baby."

Rukia smiled softly, her hands slowly moving to cover his soothing twirls. "I know Ichigo. I just have this feeling." She turned around in his arms and lifted her head up as she tried to look him in his eyes. He was too tall, she wasn't a midget he was the abnormal one.

"What feeling?" He pecked her cheek, trying to get her to open up to him. They've been together for so long and she still couldn't open herself up to him freely. He always had to soothe her into giving him hints or force it out of her, but it was rare that he'd have to force it out of her.

"A feeling of something big…" She compelled herself to say what was bothering her. "That something big is going to happen to me." Rukia breathed in, trying to push that feeling away. It was not an awful feeling, but uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, l will protect you. Aishiteru." His words were soothing and calm. She knew that he was trying to help with his words, because he never worded affection and only showed it. She smiled sadly, knowing how much she meant to him.

She kissed him softly. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>It was late in the night; the eerie silence enveloped the Manor. The starlight gleamed through the shoji-windows of the bedroom; a faint light glowed throughout the room. A petite woman laid on top of the bed, the silky black and white sheets embraced her small body. She supported her head with her hand as she cradled the small infant in-front of her.<p>

She wrapped the pink blanket around the baby's small body tighter. Smiling at the young girl whose violet-coloured eyes where wide opened as she suckled onto her mother's breast, the sounds of her swallowing echoing throughout the room. Hisa slowly curled her fingers against her mother's chest, clutching on the soft shirt.

Her eyes sluggishly drooped, only to open up again as she cooed against her mother's breast, still trying to find the nourishment that she desperately needed. Hisana slowly caressed her daughter's ebony-coloured locks, her hands slowly swirling circles against the small infants head.

Her mind slowly drifted away from her little baby, fading further into the past as she frowned softly. Her thoughts raced through everything that has happened to her, the birth of both her daughters, her elegant wedding and the Kuchiki elders that shunned their relationship.

As her thoughts drifted further into her past, her face contracted into agony as she was reminded of her harsh and poor life before meeting Byakuya-sama, the dead of her parents and how she had to struggle to be able to live each day.

A tear fell down her face as she was reminded of a specific memory. One memory that has haunted her for years, it is the reason for her nightmares and the reason why she loathes herself. She was not worthy enough to have such a life with someone as Byakuya-sama. She was a terrible person and when she had time to think about her life, it only showed what a horrendous act she did.

Her baby sister was a young infant then, not older than her little Hisa, who she had abandoned in the middle of the road. A small baby who she had deserted to fend for herself, such a disgraceful act she had done. She was a horrible person for doing something like that.

She should've been stronger; she was unworthy to be called upon the name of sister. It was the hardest thing she'd ever done and regretted it deeply, and as soon as she left Rukia to care for herself the guilt had settled in. She ran hastily back towards her sister, hoping that nothing had happened to her baby sister for the few moments that she was alone but when Hisana stumbled upon the road, Rukia was nowhere to be seen.

After her parent's death, she ran away from the social services not wanting to leave her sister alone and without her, yet she was the one that separated them. From the moment she abandoned her sister, came the urge to find her and to hold her again.

She wanted to apologize and scream, and prayed that Rukia would not hate her if she ever found her again. Rukia has no reason to accept such an awful sister, knowing that if she tried a little harder when she was with her sister, she would not have deserted her. If she only tried a little harder than maybe her sister would not hate her.

Inuzuri was one of the most repulsive and gruesome places in Japan. The terror that she saw on those streets plagued her memories. At that time in her life, she thought she had no choice but to leave her sister because they could not survive if they were to stay together. She was a horrible sister to desert her sister in such a place, a place where they'd rather kill a small infant to stop its cries than to help it.

She had a doleful look on her face, as tears silently rolled down her face and dropped on her shirt. Her heart felt broken when her sisters came to her thoughts, knowing that what she did made her unworthy to be called human.

The sorrow spread throughout her whole body, making her whole body quiver with sadness. She was a bad person, leaving Rukia to defend herself when she was so young, depending on Byakuya-sama to help find Rukia and not being able to love him as much as he loves her. She really cared deeply for her husband, but with Rukia missing in her life she could not commit herself to him properly, not in the way he deserved.

She knew from their friendship that he'd be there for her and when he promised that he'd go looking for her sister, she knew then that he'd never leave her. He always acted in an aristocratic manner, seeming serene and empathetic when he is deeply conflicted. It was like when they met, he had no reason to want to help her or marry her, when he was conflicted about obeying the rules of his family.

He was a man who believed in law and order, to follow the rules and those who did not obey those set of rules, should be punished even if it was against his wishes. He was a noble man, his family the most powerful clan in Japan, and he believed if he did not follow the rules than no one else would follow, for if a noble man can not obey orders then who can?

He was an icy man with a royal manner, but he broke every rule he believed in for her. He disobeyed the Kuchiki laws and forgot about his nobility for her, all the things his personality went against. He betrayed everything he believed in just to be able to be with her, and she could not give him the love that he was bestowing upon her.

He, as well as Rukia, deserved much more than what she could ever give. She left her sister alone to die and can't even love a man because of her guilt for abandoning her sister. She tried to handle everything, the guilt and the resentment, but she was not strong enough.

It's been twenty years since she left her sister to her own demise and something inside of her told her that she'd never find her little sister. Years of searching had been hard on her, and that flicker of hope never seemed to end yet her mind knows the truth that her heart and guilt couldn't admit.

Hisana was very tired, her body felt heavy and her chest tightened in spasms. Her cheeks felt wet and she couldn't control her tears anymore, everything just seemed to crash around her. It hurt, it hurt so much and she tried to force herself to stop the tears that seemed endless. She wanted to stop, for herself and for her little baby who was still suckling on her breast.

She slowly breathed in, trying to stop her sobs. These emotions were not needed, not at such a moment when her husband could walk in any time and her baby who was probably wet with the tears of her mother.

The soft sounds of footfalls hastily filled the atmosphere. The shoji-door sliding open in such a fast manner that Hisana had no time to try and compose herself for her husband. She tried to keep her guilt underneath the surface, knowing that her children were more important than her guilt and finding her sister, who might be dead.

A sob escaped her again, cutting off her breath as she felt a hefty hand on her shoulder and she could barely hear her name being called over the sounds of her wailing. She tried to wipe away the tears, but there only came more. She slowly shifted towards the hand, her small breast jerked away from the now sleeping infant.

"Byakuya-sama…" She whimpered out as he pulled himself against her body, lulling her softly as she sprawled over his chest. Her tears wetting his neck as he caressed her head softly, trying to get her under control.

Byakuya could feel himself become more watery as her sobs grew heavier. He could feel his chest getting sticky and he knew she'd be ashamed of it when she found out, but it did not matter, her crying was what worried him. He hated it when he found her crying, everything would work out and that her tears were unnecessary.

He looked over at Hisa, content that she was sleeping silently. "Hisana, what is the matter?" He whispered in her hair, hoping that she'd be able to hear him through her crying. He pulled her closer, tightening his grip around her. "Hisana-koibito."

Her small hands clutched onto his suit firmly, nodding her head against his neck as he slowly lifted her head up towards him. Her tears were dried but her eyes were watery, looking like glass amethyst orbs. A few more tears rolled down her face, but he quickly wiped them away before they could pass her rosy cheeks.

Her petite frame shook violently as she laid her head back against his neck, she could finally compose herself. She wanted to be at peace with her husband, making her forget everything. His aroma enchanted her emotions, making her feel as if she was in utopia.

He nudged her face towards his side, forcing her to look at him. His grey-coloured eyes searched her beautiful orbs, trying to find her pain. Lost in his gaze she subconsciously placed her hand on top of the wet spot of his shirt.

Her eyes widen as she felt the slippery fabric against her fingers, she swiftly sat up clutching her arm tightly against her open breast, feeling the wetness flowing out of her breast. She shyly looked down, a small blush gracing her face and neck. "Byakuya-sama, I…" She stammered out an apology.

She stood up slowly, still clutching onto her breast trying to search for the bathroom door where her nursing bras and pads were placed. Her soft footfalls could be heard trying to leave the room before she embarrassed herself further but before she could reach the shoji-door leading towards the bathroom something stopped her in mid-step.

Her head sunk down further, hiding the redness that embraced her whole face as she turned towards her husband, a small frown adorned her face as he pulled her towards him. A small smile was enriching his face as he cradled her head, chuckling softly. "It's natural, only breast milk, you need to feed Hisa some way."

She shook her head against his chest, the small of her palms pushing against him trying to escape his grasp. He was too robust and she too fragile, he could easily overthrow her. His hands were big and before she could protest and they quickly enveloped her shaking form. Small kisses were placed over her head.

Hisana closed her eyes and snaked her arms around her husband, pulling him closer towards her. She wanted him to feel her affection, she may not have been able to love him properly but she cared for him. He was her best friend, the only one she could lean on and know he would not allow her to fall into her guilt.

Her body began to quiver again at the thought that he'd leave her alone, that she'd be alone again drowning herself in the resentment she had for herself. She composed herself by taking in big gulps of air, needing herself to relax.

She felt his head turn and she quickly pulled away from his warmth. A soft smile adorned her face when she saw her husband smiling at their daughter who was cooing in her sleep. She let her hands fall at her sides, exposing her small breast. Her small hands caressed her husband's arm as she closed her eyes contently.

She was lost in her thoughts that she almost did not hear her husband's profound and alluring voice, calling towards her. "I'll put Hisa to bed, you get ready for bed." He glanced at her, bending down to peck her on her plum lips before striding over towards their daughter and picked her up in his arms smoothly.

He left the room, heading towards the shoji-door next to their room. His daughter strong grip fixed onto the wet soft of his suit, trying to pull the warmth of her father closer. He grinned as his dark tresses tickled her face, making her pull her face before she kicked out her legs.

When he faced the shoji-door, he swiftly opened it. The darkness embraced him as he walked towards the crib, hoping that Hisa would have a quiet night and sleep soundly. He carefully placed Hisa onto the small mattress of the crib, placing the pink blanket over the infant not wanting to icy air to wake her.

He slowly caressed her head; a soft good-night escaped him as he turned the baby monitor on. He kissed his daughters forehead before turning towards the shoji-door, leaving a small gap open for the infant.

When he entered his bedroom, he scanned around for his wife but she was nowhere to be found in the room. He saw a lone shadow through the shoji-door that led towards their bathroom. His footfalls echoed throughout the room, reaching towards his wife whose figure was drooping above an object and her harsh coughs screamed at him to hurry.

He hastily slid the door open and his eyes widened. Her petite body trembled as she drooped over the sink, trying to cover up her sharp coughs; her palm was tainted with specks of blood. A few tears rolled down her face as her chest heaved with exert.

His hands pushed her against his chest, patting her small back trying to relieve the pain that was racking though her body. "Hisana, what is wrong?" His beautiful voice seemed pained as her coughing become uneven and sharper. "Take deep breaths."

She did what she was told, taking in big gasps of breath trying to stop the coughing that tormented her recently. The coughing had started a few weeks back and she did not want to worry her husband by telling him unimportant things. She knew she had to tell him someday, but he was already under so much pressure.

Her small hands clawed onto the sink as panic sunk in and her body trembled become worse. She could not breathe but her coughing has begun to stop, her eyes widened as she tried to take in air but only a hoarse sound of choking escaped her throat. She felt the patting on her back getting harder and someone whispering at her to breathe.

She could feel the pain retracting, it's sting on her lungs becoming faint and almost if it was not there but she knew it would come again. Her lungs filled with air again, a hushed cough escaped throughout the air.

She felt rough hands cover hers, and it tugged her quivering hands towards his face. His grey-coloured eyes scanning the blood as a small frown adorned his face, he glanced back at his wife silently pleading to tell him what was going on. What was happening to her and why would she keep it from him.

"Byakuya-sama…" Her soft voice halted as she tried to look away from him, to hide her shame of being caught at something she'd been hiding from him. She stared at her bloody hands still shaking before meeting his enchanting eyes, her eyes glowed with fear.

"I do not know, Byakuya-sama." Her voice shook as she said those words; she did not know what was happening. Maybe it was her punishment for leaving Rukia in such a horrendous place and not being able to love her husband as much as he loves her.

But she knew that it was her cross to bear, her punishment alone.

* * *

><p>Aurulent – Yellow.<p>

Chibi Usagi – Little Rabbit.

Damare – Shut up.

Baka Ie - Nonsense

Shoji - A door, window or room divider consisting of translucent paper over a frame of wood which hold it together.

Genkan – An entryway where arriving people remove their shoes with the gen box where they place their shoes in. Slippers to wear in your house are also placed there.

Keiko – Adored one or Blessed Child.

Hisa – Long lasting or Enduring or Sustaining.

Haha – Mother.

Koibito – Sweetheart.

Imouto – Younger sister.

I did my research, and if you do not think my Japanese words aren't right I'll direct you to the most reliable site I've ever gotten about Japanese people, culture and their language. I'd be happy to give you the link and discuss about it.

This is a **seven-chapter **story; it might be six depends on how the second one goes? I've never liked how people who wrote stories about having babies on here and never making breastfeeding seem real, especially that is just stops when she finished breast feeding which is very untrue. I hope this one is a little more realistic.

_**R&R**_

_**Dragenruler**_

Happy New Year!


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

_**R&R**_

_Enjoy… _

**A/N:**Please excuse any mistakes, English _**isn't**_my first language. In the point of this story, Haha means mother, this is when you are addressing your own mother, Okaasan is when addressing some else's mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Castigation<strong>

**II**

_Written by Dragenruler_

* * *

><p>The blinding streaks of dawn overwhelmed her closed orbs as it tickled her soft, milky-coloured skin. The vivid blaze reflecting through the shoji-window, the thin paper concealed some of the sharp rays, but with the icy breeze escaping through the window made her nebulous mind wonder.<p>

Her soft skin was prickled by a travelling tender feeling. She should've been up already, the shining sun-rays whispered against her skin to let her know that she was late. A muffled yawn passed through her lips as she turned on her side, trying to shield herself from the sharp sun. Her eyes flittered open, only to close again as the tickling sensation on her shoulder got harsher, soft tresses caressed her pale face.

"Byakuya-sama…" She softly whispered her voice hoarse and her chest pained. She was still half asleep but couldn't find a way to wake herself up, everything in her body screamed at her to just sleep, the tiredness had seeped into her bones.

It didn't make much sense to her, never before was she this tired and sore. Every now and then it would surprise her and the pain would become too much but she could always handle it. Today seemed different; her head was pounding as she started to cough again.

She felt a hand caressing her head and another rubbing her back slowly as her coughing ceased. Her breathe left her and she struggled to breathe, strident sounds escaped her as she tried to take in air. The wheezing noise was making her panic, the pain in her chest become worse as she clutched onto her chest.

She felt soft hands shaking her; the patting on her back became frantic. "Hisana-koibito, what is wrong?" His voice was different to her; she had never heard him use such a tone before. A tone of worry and panic, it was foreign and she never wanted to hear him like that again.

A soft sob escaped through her wheezing and the feeling was painful. She couldn't breathe, her heart raced as she felt a cluster of needles pierce her chest, the pain enveloping her entire body as she trembled from the pain. She could describe how it hurt, how the pain was unbearable and curled further into a ball, tightly clutching onto her legs.

Her body was slow and her breathing come back to normal, but the wheezing and the pain didn't stop. She felt numb and sweaty; she knew her skin was deathly pale (as it had been for a few weeks) and she begged for it to stop but altogether knowing that since it had begun it would only get worse.

It begun a few months back, but not wanting to bother her husband with her pain she didn't tell him about it, the dizziness and the bloody coughing. She knew that she should've reported to a doctor as soon as she saw the blood, but she couldn't because this was what she deserved.

The pain was her punishment for her vile sins. For all the crimes she had committed throughout her lifespan, she knew sooner or later that everything would be thrown back upon her, it was justice. She deserved it.

She tried to raise herself up, but her arms violently trembled and couldn't support her body. A hushed groan escaped her as she fell roughly onto the bed, her body felt heavy as a wave of sleep crashed over her as her eyes flittered close.

She wanted to sleep, badly, but somehow she knew she couldn't sleep. Her head pounded and she forced her eyes to open once more, the pain slowly dwindled. The feeling in her body languidly returned, allowing her to turn her body towards her husband. Her small, feeble hand traced her forehead as she swallowed loudly, trying to make the wheezing stop.

His body slumped over her petite one, his dark tresses falling softly onto her cheeks. Her purple-coloured eyes gawked at her husband's smoky-coloured eyes, only to hastily avert them moving her gaze towards his softly, pale neck. "Moushiwake arimasen, Byakuya-sama." She murmured her voice hoarse.

He chuckled softly; his long slender fingers curled around her face and turned her eyes back towards his. An angelic smile adorned his face and his eyes glowed with worry. "You were not rude; you can look at my eyes Hisana." His voice was gentle but still held an undertone of panic. His thumb brushed against her bottom lip, wiping a few blood drops away.

Her enchanting eyes gazed at him; her trembling hands were placed over his as she smiled gently. She slowly put her arms around his body, trying to pull him closer towards her. She needed to feel the warmth, to feel safe and not wanting the fear to take over. His arms made her feel protected and cherished a feeling that wasn't supposed to be hers.

A few weeks ago, she had started to feel vulnerable because of her coughing and tiredness. It was almost if nothing could help her through it and that there was nothing that sheltered her from the sickness she might have. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she knew she had an illness but she had hoped would go away after some vitamins.

She knew that she should've told her husband before it got worse, and she planned on doing so but only when the right time came. A secret that was big as this had to come out and she knew it, but she still didn't know what was wrong with her. This was not something she'd be able to hide for long, but she didn't expect that she wouldn't be able to control herself in front of her husband, it was not planned.

"Byakuya-sama, I should have told you." Her voice was soft and her throat pained, she had trouble speaking the words.

He shook his head sluggishly; his raven-coloured tresses weaved into hers as he placed a small kiss on her neck. "Why did you not tell me?" He whispered against her pale skin before pulling away into a sitting position, he tugged her upwards making her lay against his chest. She quickly tried to pull away, but failed when his grip on her arms tightened.

A small blush painted her face and travelled towards her neck when she felt his tepid breathe ruffled against the back of her ear. Her feeble hands hastily enclosed over her face as she slumped against him, the soft sounds of her coughs and wheezing cloaked over them.

Her small form snuggled into the softness of his clothes, she had no idea how she could tell him. This topic needed to be delayed, just until she saw a doctor of some sorts. "I need to see a doctor." She mumbled against his chest, trying to distract him from his question. A small tremble violently shook through her body when he placed his head on top of her head, giving her a brief kiss on her temple.

"I noticed…" He barely whispered as his arms tightened carefully around her petite body. "We need to go to Karakura Town today." She opened her mouth to answer him, but was quickly cut off. "We can stay at the beach house for a while."

She pulled away from him, swiftly trying to escape his arms. Her tender gaze landed upon his angelic face, avoiding his smoky-coloured eyes finding it quite rude to be looking into them at a moment like this. "Karakura Town is half a day away from here." Her soft voice intruded his mind; he cupped her face gently forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"I called Unohana-san this morning." His robust hands leaving her frail face as her eyes slightly widened. "At the moment she is working at the Kurosaki Clinic, but as soon as I called she opened her day for you." He kissed her tenderly, his lips slightly parted as he deepened the kiss.

His soft mouth moulded thoroughly against her tender ones, their lips moved faintly against each other. It was rare for them to be this intimate at times, with his work and the children their lives simply did not allow them to be together anymore. Times like these were sacred, treasured by him because when he kissed her she forgot about all the pain and everything she had done in life.

Her feeble arms weaved around him and her face was painted with a blush that travelled down her neck. He cradled her head gently; their lips only breaking so that Hisana could cough and breathe in some air. Her wheezing slowly disappeared as he pulled her against him again, his lips enclosed passionately around hers.

His robust arms tightened, forcing him to push her onto the bed as his body caged her petite one. The kiss was passionate and romantic; it made her wonder how she couldn't accept his love. He was such a guileless person, nobility and pride showed through his movements.

A powerful light cracked through the hollow shoji-window, basking the two figures with a vivid glow. His kissed turned forceful as his vehement desire grew, his robust hands roamed towards her waist nudging her upwards. He pulled away sluggishly; his thin lips crawled towards her nape as his small tongue caressed her.

A hushed moan escaped through her puffy lips as his fingers pushed underneath her pyjama top. Her heavy breathes enclosed throughout the air, lulling the soft footfalls that were hopping towards them. The faint sound could not be heard through the thin shoji-door.

Her small pudgy hands hurled the shoji-door open; a mirthful smile adorned her small face. "Haha, Chichi wake up!" Her azure-coloured eyes searched for her parents, her beautiful orbs pierced the frozen figures on the hefty bed, and the small girl smile enlarged as her small feet ran towards them. Her small arms waved around, throwing herself against their bodies.

She saw her father lift his head lazily and her smile grew. "Chichi, you waking haha?" Her innocent voice made him chuckle, a soft smile adorning his face as he stared at his oldest daughter. He nodded his head, his dark tresses falling everywhere as he looked towards his wife who was frozen underneath him.

"Hisana- koibito, you should get dressed." He lifted himself from her effortlessly, before climbing off of the bed. He looked towards his wife again, frowning slightly. "We would not want to be late for Unohana-san."

* * *

><p>The heavy clicking of shoes echoed throughout the white empty halls. His towering body curved and turned, disappearing as he swayed around a corner his murky amber-coloured eyes searched around and through the array of nurses for a specific figure. He took bigger strides as he twisted through his workers; he squinted as he saw his target.<p>

He lifted his arms, waving it around as he neared the figure. An idiotic smile enriched his slightly older face, making the crow's feet around his eyes more eminent and it made him look older. One of his big hands ran through greying black hair as his smile faded, a deep scowl replacing his happy demeanour.

The man let out a big sigh, as he neared his target. He was leaning against one of the arched desks in the clinic, numerous folders laid around him as flipped through a few of them, signing something now and them. His hands swiftly moved as he picked up another folder, scanning through it before closing it again.

"Ichigo!" His voice rumbled, as he moved faster towards the man who was now glaring up towards him as he closed the remaining open folder. Once he stood in front of the younger man, his goofy smile reappeared as he punched the man's shoulder, making the man slightly stumble back.

"What was that for?" The young man growled as he grasped onto the older man's shirt before pushing him away. "Old man, this better be good." His voice was harsh and his tone showed irritation as his eyes travelled towards the folders again.

The man's scowl returned as his eyes narrowed at his son, his face getting more serious. "Is everything alright with Rukia?" Ichigo's face twisted with confusion as he glanced at the older man, his sullen demeanour slightly altered as he saw his father's solemn expression. He opened his mouth to say something, but thought against it.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" His voice was full of concern, as he touched his son's shoulder lightly. "Is there something you're not telling me?" Ichigo quickly tugged his father's hand away as he glared at the older man once again. His anger rose as he pulled away from his folders and folded his arms, staring straight at his father.

"Suminasen?" His voice was harsh and his eyes narrowed as his scowl deepened. "There is nothing wrong with Rukia or the baby, old man." He sighed as he closed his eyes. "I am going to regret asking this, but what makes you think something is wrong?"

Isshin's eyes slightly widened and scratched his stubble calmly, as if in thought. A baneful smile spread over his face before he laughed, the sound rumbled throughout the white halls, alarming some nurses. "Been having trouble have you and right before the wedding?" He screamed through his laughter.

Ichigo growled, swiftly clutching onto his father's shirt, abruptly stopping the loud laughs. "What are you talking about?" His grip on the shirt tightened as his father's smirk provoked him further. "Do not toy with me!"

His father pushed himself away from Ichigo, a pixyish smile adorned his face before hitting his son over the head, causing the young man to wobble backwards. "Fuakku!" He hissed as he grasped onto the desk. "Kutabatchimae! Why did you do that?"

"Do not speak to your father in such a way!" He said sternly, frowning when he placed his hands inside the pockets of his doctor coat. "You should show respect, especially when he only wanted to inform you with something about his third daughter." He sang gleefully before hastily curving around a corner, his voice roaring with laughter.

"You should try going to room two hundred, forty three!" Ichigo could hear his laughter again. "I saw her enter with Unohana-san!"

He lifted himself off the desk, sluggishly. His face weaved into confusion as he glared at the corner his father just disappeared to, scratching his carrot-coloured hair, tousling his slightly long hair. Rukia needed to cut it again; it was starting to annoy him, he thought aimlessly.

His eyes widened somewhat as he recalled his father's words, swiftly concealing his folders underneath the desk. Why would she be here without telling him, and with Unohana no else? It simply did not make sense; she has always told him when she was coming to the clinic. Ichigo slowly closed his eyes and sighed, his father was not someone who'd openly lie about Rukia.

She would tell him if there was something wrong with the baby or her?

What if there was something wrong and she was too scared to tell him, or maybe she fell? A million reasons roamed throughout his mind, each one more torturing. He hastily curved around the corner; it would not hurt to question his father's word. His long legs stretched around another corner, searching hectically for the stairs.

She would not lie to him? They have always been genuinely honest with each other, especially since she started to open up about her past. Everything seemed great, and with the wedding and the baby approaching, they could not be more thrilled.

He slightly frowned as his eyes narrowed, remembering the time when she was _'adopted' _into his family. She immediately connected with his sisters, being the same age as them. At first they detested each other; he mostly despised her because from the moment they met she acted like a bitch.

When he was younger, he couldn't understand what he had done to make her loathe him like she had. He once thought it was because of their undeviating disputes and malicious words, but knowing what he knew now, it wasn't the reasons. She was withdrawn from everything.

It was one of the reasons why he was bewitched with her. She was different, nothing he had ever seen before and it was soothing. It was refreshing, having someone who found him repugnant. He should have known it was façade of her trying to be something else. She was trying to protect herself.

He hastily turned towards the stairs; the room his father was talking about was on the third floor. He was seventeen when she started to reveal her true self, the person behind the lukewarm mask. Suddenly, she wasn't the spiteful eleven years old he knew but instead a compassionate young girl, a soft chuckle escaped him as he climbed the stairs.

At that stage he started to see her differently, she was still her feisty self but something changed. They had started a friendship; it had developed slowly but it worked and they became intertwined, never leaving each other's side.

It did not take long before they ended up on his bed, savagely tearing at each other as they tried to be closer. At first it was confusing and wrong, she was supposed to be his _kind of _sister and he was the one that took her virginity. It scared him, the feelings he felt for her. The hatred and the love, it consumed him.

He took a big breath, breathing slowly as he turned towards the second flight of stairs. Those feelings still consumed him, making him fear that she was reverting to her old self. The self that hated him and kept secrets, it was a thought that he couldn't handle.

She would not lie to him again, not after what happened the last time she lied. It almost destroyed everything they had built together, wrecking both their lives. He rapidly turned towards the third floor, searching for the room that could crush him completely.

* * *

><p>Hisana laid motionless against the cottony sheet, the unbearable contractions in her chest as she tried to breathe made her groan. Her feeble hands crumbled into the soft sheets, as a series of coughs escaped her. Specks of blood covered her sleeve, from where she tried to cover up her frantic coughing.<p>

She felt sweaty and warm; her clothes tightly clung onto her skin. An ill feeling embraced her as she curled around in the small clinic bed, her hand moved promptly as she tried to cover up another round of bloodied coughs. The gruelling spasms controlled her body; she trembled violently as she tried to stop her coughs.

Her soft wheezing enclosed around her, taunting her as the pain magnified making her gasp out a soft cry. She twisted around, the sheets entwined around her legs as she tightly clutched onto her chest. The pain would subside, after a while it would dwindle down to an uncomfortable twinge that she was used to.

A soft smile adorned her face through the pain as she heard the soft sound of her husband talking to Unohana-san. She could already see his detached face, holding tightly onto Hisa as Kieko clutched onto his leg, hiding her angelic face from the world. There was only one thing missing from that picture, her imouto.

She softly sighed, trying to calm herself down. There was no need to think about her younger sister at a moment like this, she couldn't afford to start crying at a clinic! She curled herself into a ball tighter, firmly holding herself into an embrace by clutching onto her legs.

The pain sluggishly dwindled away as she twisted around the small bed again. Her frail body entangled into the sheets, a muffled cough ripped through her shaking her body forcefully. Her figure was rigid as she tried to breathe. Her whole body ached as she tried to move, to stand up and walk towards the door but she couldn't.

She couldn't breathe, her chest torrid contracted again. The pain was more agonizing then before as her wheezing got worse and her stomach swirled, making her nauseous. She felt confused and hazy as she tried to catch her breath, but only dry raspy sounds escaped.

"Breathe Hisana-koibito." His elegant voice enclosed around her as his hand quickly clutched onto her side, turning her back towards him. His robust hand slowly patting her upper back, praying that it'll help her. Once her lungs accepted air back, she choked and gasped as her hand travelled towards his. She closed her eyes tightly as she squeezed his hand.

The door opened slowly, soft footfalls echoed throughout the room. Hisana opened her eyes, glancing around the room as she softly breathed in, letting her husband's hand go when she saw Unohana-san staring worriedly towards them.

"Are you alright Kuchiki-san?" Her tender voice asked, making Hisana smile at the older woman. Nodding her head slowly as she lifted herself up from the messy bed, brushing away some of the sweat on her forehead trying to look presentable. Her head was pounding and she felt woozy and weak after her shortness of breath.

Her alluring violet-coloured eyes looked towards her husband, a small smile enhancing her face. "Watashi wa byokida?" She heard her husband sigh as he rigidly sat next to her, carefully taking her small hand and turning to look at his wife, smiling sadly at her. "Byakuya-sama?" Hisana asked questioningly, needing someone to answer her.

"Kuchiki-san," Hisana quickly looked towards Unohana-san, her eyes slightly widened at the older woman's serious face. "Your CTScan and MRI showed signs of non-small cell lung cancer." Hisana slowly closed her eyes as she bowed her head. "Your cancer has progressed into the stage three A, that means that the cancer has spread from one of your lungs towards the lymph nodes in the centre of the chest."

Hisana quickly nodded, her feeble hand covered her forehead. "Sore ga warui no ka?" Her soft voice broke as her body trembled. "Can it be treated?"

"Yes," Unohana said, stepping towards the couple her long braided hair twisting around her figure. "With your cancer being at stage three A, we can use combined chemotherapy and radiation and in some cases surgery based on the results of the treatment."

"Unohana-san," Byakuya spoke, his voice was deep and elegant, even with the sadness. "You wanted to try something different?" He asked slowly, caressing the back of her hand, trying to calm her nerves. He knew it was a shock and she was trying to grasp onto reality, not knowing if this was real or not.

The older woman nodded, her braided hair lifted with her face as she smiled. "I want to try surgery first, but not to take the whole tumour out, only the most dangerous part of it that is progressing towards your heart and kidneys. The other part I want to treat with chemotherapy and radiation, if it's alright with you?"

Hisana glanced towards Byakuya silently begging, her throat felt dry and she couldn't speak. She couldn't care about the decision because it did not matter; it would all end up the same with her getting what she deserved. Her heart pounded in her ears and she couldn't hear anything but the rhythm of her heart, pumping blood towards her _infected lungs_.

She was going to _die_.

It was what she deserved after what she had done towards her beautiful sister. Maybe they could welcome each other in the afterlife if she did not survived the horror that she put her through by leaving her to die, not that she was worthy enough to meet her sister in any place or dimension.

"Byakuya-sama must decide." She seemed lifeless, her body rigid and her breathing shallow as the endless and mindless thoughts travelled throughout her mind. She didn't know what to do; it didn't feel like her life because she didn't deserved a life as great as she had it after the horrors she had done in life.

Her chest contracted again, the agonizing pain embraced her entire body. She heard her husband's voice, but it was too soft and far away for her to understand what he was saying. Everything seemed preposterous as she glanced at the empty white walls of the clinic, the innocence of the colour almost made her laugh.

She was enclosed with white, ironically enough. She was an evil person, someone who didn't deserve to be around purity. Her daughters were also to angelic for her to be around, just like her sister. Her eyes widened as she glanced around the room, searching for the only sinless things she had left in her life.

"Where are Hisa and Keiko?" She suddenly shrieked, horrified when she couldn't find them. She couldn't leave them like she left her baby sister, doing it once was wicked and vile but doing it twice was unthinkable. They couldn't just disappear, like she did to her sister.

Her head spun as she glanced towards her husband, needing to know what he did to their children. "They're with Renji." He quietly sighed when he looked back towards Unohana-san and nodded in agreement. She smiled sweetly, bowing before the Kuchiki-sans.

Unohana-san slowly turned towards the door, knowing the couple needed to be alone for a while before the operation. She reached towards the door, but before she could open the door it flung open making Unohana-san frown when she heard the intruder's loud voice.

"Rukia, what are-!"

* * *

><p>Suminasen – Excuse Me<p>

Fuakku – Fuck

Kutabatchimae – Drop dead, you bastard! / Fuck you!

Imouto – Younger Sister

Watashi wa byokida – Am I sick?

Koibito - Sweetheart

Moushiwake arimasen – Apologizing, it is very formal and used to apologize to superiors.

Haha - Mother

Chichi - Father

Sore ga warui no ka - Is it bad?

I did my research on the Cancer and Japanese words. I'll be happy to give you the links if you ask and we might be able to discuss about it.

I know it is late and a kind of boring chapter, but I have been very busy lately! I never thought I could be this busy and tired and I know this is a little shorter than the first one, mostly by half a page.

I have some news; this story is going to be about sevenchapters but my updating is going to depend on my free time. I have everything planned so it might not take too long to update. I hope this was realistic enough, with the cancer and everything and that I put everyone in character.

Isshin thought he saw Rukia, but instead it was someone else weirdly enough because in the story Rukia's hair is Chinese bob and Hisana longer (the spikes) reaching just behind her shoulders.

I want to say thank you to my reviewers. I still need to reply to a few of you.

Bleachfanfictionall, Kokuboudo, KuroShiro6yh, moemoeloce, LadyfromOuterspace, darklover and Girls In White Dresses.

Thank you for the amazing reviews.

_**R&R**_

_**Dragenruler**_


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

_**R&R**_

_Enjoy… _

**A/N:**Please excuse any mistakes, English _**isn't**_my first language. In the point of this story, Haha means mother, this is when you are addressing your own mother, Okaasan is when addressing some else's mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Castigation<strong>

**III**

_Written by Dragenruler_

* * *

><p>Time seemed to dawdle as she tried to breathe. Her head whirled, blinding auras flashed in front of her eyes as her grasp on her husband tightened. Everything hurt, a sharp pain pulled at her chest and she stomach surged as she looked at the strange man that <em>knew <em>of the name.

She felt herself get dizzy, ashamed and disgusted as she heard the name; a name that was not meant for her, a beautiful and innocent name that was disgraced by her. Her eyes slightly widened as her air decreased, struggling to stay conscious.

She blinked slowly, trying to stop the tears from escaping as her hands roamed around the cotton bed, griping tightly onto the sheets. Her gaze travelled towards her husband, needing him to hold her, to make her forget about her sins. He could take her pain away, the throbbing twinge in her chest.

A small frown tainted her face when she saw her husbands' glare directed towards the young man. Her soft gaze shifted towards the man, her chest ached and a raucous cough escaped. She closed her eyes tightly; another cough ran through her body making her small frame tremble from the unending force.

Her small hand felt wet of blood, it was a well-known feeling. Hisana gasped for breath, the pain increased as her wheezing worsened. Tears cascaded down her pale cheeks as the tightness in her chest suffocated her. The gruff sounds engulfed her as she tried to curl into a small, fragile ball.

She couldn't think; her head pounding as her grip on the sheets tightened. Auroras whirled in her vision, blinding her sight. The malicious flashes overwhelmed her as she tried to reach forward, towards the strange young man that stood before her. Her small hand trembled as another cough erupted through her fragile body, droplets of blood trickled down her chin.

She suddenly felt callous hands pushing her downwards towards the uncomfortable bed. The harsh wheezing sounds that escaped from her quivering body. She thought she heard her name being called from a distant, familiar voice, a voice that seemed to calm her down.

The callous hands hastily moved away from her shoulders, reaching for something above her head. Everything was blurred and she could make out any other sound, apart from her rasping voice. Her glassy eyes tried to search for the only man who could make her feel better, but she couldn't find him.

She felt her eyes grow heavy as her wheezing softened, a small painful pinch in her arm made her feel more dizzy. Her eyes fluttered as her body relaxed against the lumpy bedding, her body suddenly felt heavier and her head slumped against the pillow as she tried to reach towards _him._ Her head swirled and she could not see anything anymore.

She felt paralyzed against the bed, unable to move her fragile body around. The incoherent murmurs travelled through her bewildered mind before the silence enveloped the eerie darkness. Everything stopped and she couldn't fathom anything.

* * *

><p>She should've told him about <em>everything<em>, the second she had started to cough even one speck of blood. _How could she hide this from him? _His heart felt crushed, like someone gripping tightly onto it, not allowing it to beat. It was a painful, unbearable moment. Did she not trust him enough with her health?

He would have given her everything she ever wanted, anything her fragile heart _needed_. He tried to be enough, he tried to help her and yet, she would not let him. She did not dare ask him for anything she needed or wanted, she did not want to burden him more than she already did.

She would never be a burden.

Their time together could not end like this, not with _cancer. _They had two beautiful daughters who needed a mother, and not just any mother, _their _mother. She had no reason to hide that she was ill! They could have stopped the cancer before it even started, if only she trusted in him. Why did she not want to tell him?

Everything felt erroneous. After everything they had gone through to be together, he had disgraced his family's legacy so that they could become one and she could not tell him that she was becoming ill? He didn't understand.

Was he a bad father or husband? Had he mistreated her in any way that made her distrust him? Was it his work or family? He needed to know why she could not completely commit to him, because his love for her was unconditional. Was it because of her sister?

He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to comprehend what had happened. Time had sped past him too rapidly. He understood her vigour to find her sister, but to get herself killed in the process? He would not let that happen, he'd do everything in his power to make her healthy again. She knew this, maybe that was why she was hiding her illness from him?

Why did she not go to the doctor when the coughing had started? This could have been prevented, _her _having a panic attack in a clinic and with _cancer_. Stage three A of non-small cell cancer. She needed surgery and radiation and chemotherapy and having her out searching for her sister, she would never survive and he could not live without her.

She would not die, he'd make certain of that. He was going to make her a survivor of cancer, if he had to take time off from work and spent the rest of his life searching for her sister if it made her live longer. He was going to reunite his lovely koibito with her dear imouto.

He grimaced as he swiftly turned his head towards the insolentyoung doctor, the reason his wife laid comatose in the hospital bed. His callous hands gently caressed her frail arm. That young man had completely destroyed his wife's composure with a taboo name. His emotions where askew, he knew he had to ask because it _could_ make her happy.

"Anata wa watashi no tsuma wa panikku hossa, ishi Kurosaki o ataeta?" His phlegmatic voice reached towards the young doctor, stopping the man from walking away in anger of his own stupidity. He might have been the one who calmed _his _Hisana-koibito down, but he was also the one who had distressed her.

The young doctor quickly turned towards him, a harsh glare and frown marred his face. Byakuya seemed amused at the why the doctor tried to hide his annoyance. "Watashi wa sono yona koto o shita nai! I simply mistaken your wife with someone I know." The man's voice was casual, as if trying to pass it off as nothing.

Byakuya's eyes slightly widen, that man _knew _someone with her name? He had searched everywhere, every known database that he managed to get access to and hired detectives to expand the search. A few years had passed since he started the search and _nothing _came up, but an inferior, younger man knew her name.

He had to ask the young doctor, the likelihood of it really being her was startling. "Does this Rukia resemble my wife in any way?" If this was truly his wives' imouto, she could finally forgive herself for what she had done. Hisana deserved this much, she earned to be forgiven from the guilt that she carries.

The doctor froze, his frown deepened against his face as he raised one of his eyebrows. "Why would you need to know such a thing?" He sluggishly scratched at the back of his head, as he overlooked the sleeping woman on the bed, her features a little softer than the woman he knew. There were a _few _similarities.

His gaze travelled back towards the man, it seemed quite foreign. Byakuya did not have any idea how everything had happened so fast, time had simply stopped, not allowing him to adjust to the new information. He did not know what to feel, his wife was dying and he couldn't control it and yet, there was a good chance that he _might _have found someone who knew her imouto.

It also could've been a mistake and the woman who the man had named could have been someone else completely. "Kurosaki-san," He contemplated on his words, not knowing how to address the situation fully.

The young man quickly grabbed onto the folder that lay in front of the sleeping woman, knowing that Unohana-san already disclosed her illness, but has not explained every procedure that Hisana might have to go through. He flipped through the papers, reading a few passages and notes while he casually glanced towards the comatose woman.

"Hisana Kuchiki," The man mumbled, his gaze scanning over the woman before sweepings towards the documents again. "Stage three A of advance non-small cell cancer. Surgery with adjuvant chemotherapy is advised. Wedge resection to remove the cancer moving towards her stomach and reproductive organs…" His voice grew softer as he read Unohana-san's notes.

Byakuya scowl deepened as he observed the _impudent _boy. He had something important to discuss, something that could make his wife more positive about the situation they were in. "You insolent little boy!" He growled; his posture rigid as his thin lips curled. "How dare you come in here and read my wife's chart like you know anything!"

His eyes narrowed as the young man scoffed, this man had no dignity whatsoever! Byakuya's gaze darkened as the _boy _slammed the folder close, his amber-coloured eyes forewarning the noble. He did not mean to be hostel, but this vulgar _kodomo _was an offending boor!

His slate grey-coloured eyes rapidly moved between his fragile wife and the boy. He needed to calm down and ignore the disrespectfulness of the kodomo before him. This was not about his nobility and his emotions, it was about his wife. It has always been about her. She needed all his thoughts and energy on her, on helping her.

He needed to show her she had nothing to hide from him. He'd accept every fault, every problem she had and then he'd try to mend all of her mistakes. _Rukia_. The name echoed throughout his mind. The simplicity of that one name and yet, it held all the power over his wife. It had the ability to destroy his wife completely.

Byakuya sighed softly, his features softened as he turned towards Hisana. A morbid smile adorned his face as her wheezing got harsher and enveloping the silence. "I'm in my final year of surgical residency, studying under Unohana-san herself." Byakuya obscurely glanced towards the boy, making him seem more uninterested on the subject.

He was being crude, but the boy did not deserve any type of respect. Respect had to be earned, not just given to anyone freely. His gaze swept over his feeble wife. Her fragile features, soft and delicate, made her look more tired than she was. She was very soft-looking and he hated how sickly she seemed, he did not want to touch her for he feared she'd break underneath his gasp.

He knew that he wasn't the one who could soothe her torment.

"Rukia…" The taboo name slipped from his thoughts, making the glaring boy behind him uncomfortable. He'd support her and give her anything she'd need to be more at ease. Byakuya would even take her place if it meant that Hisana would be happy once more. The cancer was just an obstacle that had to be overcome, Hisana will live.

"I need to go." The boys displeased voice interrupted his thoughts and caught Byakuya's attention, but his sight did not falter from his wife. This boy was too cocky. "I have patients and I'm wasting my time with you and your wife. I simply wanted to give my medical opinion about her treatment and the advance stage of her cancer."

He saw the young doctor turn towards the door, trying desperately to leave without causing a scene. Byakuya gently took his wife's trembling hand, cradling it before intertwining their fingers. The doctor's posture went rigid and he seemed more annoyed; he knew the young man was trying to absorb the heated words that he wanted to phrase.

"Matte!" Both he and the boy become paralyzed as his nonchalant voice echoed throughout the small white room. A few dark tresses twirled against his face as he twisted his body towards the doctor, his face passive as the doctor scowled violently. He could see the man tightly gripping onto his white coat, trying to contain his rage.

"I apologize for giving your wife a panic attack!" The boy growled, evoking Byakuya to raise his eyebrows. "If it pleases your Highness, Unohana-san is already going to skin me alive. No need to keep annoying the both of us." He turned towards Byakuya; his movement was sluggish as he shoved his fists into his coat pockets.

Byakuya scoffed; did this man have no general etiquette? Did the Director of the clinic allow the doctors to speak to their patients like that? He scowled; he'd have to speak to someone about _the _dreadful courtesy of _this _young doctor. "This is not for my sake, foolish boy."

The young doctor tried to say something but Byakuya quickly prevented him from voicing his anger. "You should start to consider who you're speaking to. I am not someone you want as an enemy." Byakuya smirked as the young man's anger intensified. This brash man had to learn how to control his temper.

Byakuya quickly untwined his fingers from Hisana's, gently placing her fragile hand upon her chest before making his way towards the young doctor. He moved swiftly, with an air of nobility that made the younger man want gag. "This – _Rukia _– of yours, anata wa kanojo no shashin o motte imasu ka?"

The young man's eyes narrowed dangerously, his dark eyes scanned over the older man's appearance. "Excuse me?" He snarled. What an unfitting sound, Byakuya thought, for a doctor. He sighed softly, turning his gaze towards his wife again.

He knew he had insulted the boy in some way; his reaction was overly exaggerated with such a bad temper. This boy was stubborn, Byakuya noted, and he did not know if sharing something of such familiarity to a complete stranger was appropriate. The boy might not even know the girl he has been searching for. The whole situation seemed too absurd for his liking, having to tolerate an impertinent boy.

Hisana's wheezing echoed throughout the silent room, engulfing her husband's senses. Her heavy breathing was all he could hear, and he was slightly amazed that she hid _this _from him for months. It was his fault for not noticing sooner, she was sickly and feeble. He was her husband, he was supposed to nourish, dwell and protect her.

He had overworked, wasted too many hours at the companies and had started to neglect her. Byakuya frowned, it was his fault. "My wife had a younger sister once." He did not dare to look at anything but his wife, even when he felt the confusing stare of the younger man. "Her name was Rukia and she went missing…" He knew he was telling a half-truth.

He heard the young man sigh, his raging temper had subsided as he stared at the eerily, bipolar man and his wife. This woman did resemble his fiancé, but a lot of unrelated people looked alike. It was simply pointless to even consider such a thing, in his opinion. Why give someone as _sick _as her hope in something that had a bigger chance of bringing despair?

"You believe that she might be her?"

Byakuya glimpsed at the young man again, slowly nodding. "Ariuru koto desu." His passive gaze completely fell on the boy. "Do I have to repeat my question?" He asked bitterly, wanting to speed the process of their encounter. He had already admitted to more than he felt comfortable with, it was Hisana's past, only she had the right to voice the story.

The young man hastily fisted his hand into his pockets. "If it will get me away from you." He grudgingly replied, pulling a black leather wallet out. He swiftly flipped through its contents, withdrawing a small picture of a young girl. "This is Rukia." He stared at the picture for a second before allowing the older man to take the photo.

Byakuya grimaced; this girl looked like a younger version of his wife. She looked in her mid-teens, with her dark locks curling against her shoulders as one long tress drooped between her eyes and similar wide; smiling blue-violet-coloured eyes stared back at him. Her features were to sharp and emotionless to be his wife. There was not anything feeble about this girl.

This young girl resembled his wife to an extent and there was no doubt left in Byakuya's mind that _this _girl could be the one he has been looking for. Her enthralling eyes were a mirror of his wife. His wife, healthy and happy, was in this young girl eyes.

His stiff fingers clutched tightly against the photo, twisting and bending as if he wanted to tear the picture. Byakuya glanced towards his sleeping wife again, his heart throbbed. Callous hands rapidly brushed against his, yanking the small _fragile _photo from his gasp. "Yamero yo!" He heard the boy hiss.

He casually looked at the enraged man, his tangerine-coloured hair standing in contras against the white walls, blinding him. The young man scowled, cradling the small photo as he tried to smooth out the folds that he had created before placing it back in his wallet. "You've seen the photo! I need to go. Sayōnara."

The boy turned back towards the door, needing to get away from this pompous man. "I request for a sibling DNA test." The doctor halted as Byakuya's emotionless voice enclosed the room, trapping the boy from moving further. He refused to look at the boy, they have been procrastinating for too long and he knew Renji would be back soon.

"Between my wife and _your _Rukia." He swiftly treaded towards his wife, his callous hands caressing some hair away from her face. A simple DNA test could do no harm, he thought calmly, and if they weren't related Hisana would never have to know. He'd organized and pay for everything, he'd give the boy _anything_ for him to accept.

The boy sighed softly, shaking his head. "She'd never agree to something like that, you pompous man." He glanced towards his watch; he had other patients who needed his help. This man was wasting his time, he'd never let Rukia agree to something like that! Just because they resembled each other, did not mean they were related.

"She does not have to know." Byakuya glanced towards the man again; his hands roamed downwards, softly grasping his wife's' hand. "This could just be between you and me. No need to include others. It's all innocent and if the results are negative, no harm would be done."

"Iie!" The doctor retorted, his vicious temper finally snapped. "There is no reason for such a thing to be done! It's useless. Why does it matter?" He snatched at the door, yanking it open. He had enough of this arrogance. "It won't change anything. Let's end this meeting here and now." He grumbled, already halfway out the room.

"I am a very powerful man, Kurosaki." The doctor paused, scowling at the threat. "I'll give you anything you want, if you agree." He peeked towards the man, his features softening when the man kissed his wife's hand. "I'll give you any amount of money you want, pay your med-school bills. Do you want a new house or perhaps a new car?"

His eyes widened. Was this man serious? Nobody in their good mind would offer such a thing to a total stranger. This man had to be mental if he thought that this doctor could be bought. He'd never do anything that would upset Rukia. "I already said no!" He had enough of this foolishness; he had no time for this stupid nonsense.

Byakuya sighed, sluggishly shaking his head. The movement made his dark tresses hit against his face softly. "I know a lot of important people. How about working in Japans top hospital? I can literally give you anything you desire." He turned towards the doctor, pulling a small card from his suit, extending his hand towards the young man.

He swiftly flicked the card into the doctors' coat. "Think about it." Byakuya frowned when the doctor did not reply; the only acknowledgement he received from the young man was the harsh sound of the door slamming.

Byakuya sneered at the boys rude manners. Yes, he'd definitively have to speak to someone about the services of the clinic. Slamming a door when _his wife _was resting, it was unacceptable. If he had any say in this clinic, he'd make certain that the doctors know how to attend to their patients. Byakuya glanced towards his wife; a ghostly smile adorned his face.

That foolish boy would have no choice but to agree to his request.

* * *

><p>Ichigo growled as he ran his hand through his hair, tugging at the tresses as he walked towards the nurses' station. What a fucking pompous ass! He wanted to scream and hit something, anything to get this burning anger to leave. That man was far <em>worse <em>than his father and his father was a crazy _motherfucker._

He was only trying to help that man's wife, maybe even give a little more insight on the procedures that Unohana-san might have suggested. Cancer was no joke, especially at such an advance stage. He was only trying to help. Ichigo swiftly turned, twisting around the corner as his scowl darkened as he thought about the man's absurd offer.

What a sick fucking joke!

How could that man ask for such an immoral thing and then threaten him! His hand thoughtlessly slipped into his coat pocket, tightly clutching onto the small card that the arrogant man placed there. On impulse and frustration, he crushed the small card; a small smile grazed his face at the pleasure.

He did not need anything. He did not need someone else to provide for _his _family. Yes, he still hasn't paid off his medical school debts and they needed a bigger apartment for the baby and with the wedding approaching, but _he'd _be the one to fix their financial problems. He did not need help from anyone especially if it meant going behind Rukia's back.

If that man thought that he could be bought, he was surely mistaken. Ichigo did not care how powerful or noteworthy that man was, he had no right to demand such a thing! It amazed him how people thought so highly about themselves and expected others to bow at their presence.

Ichigo grimaced as he twisted around another corner. Why was it bothering him so much? He would never see that man again, so it was useless for him to ponder about his words. He'd never do such a thing to Rukia, at least not without her knowledge and thoughts on the matter. It wouldn't hurt anyone?

He skilfully traced the crumbled card in his pockets with his fingers, the man's words echoed throughout his thoughts. _Anything he needed._ Anything his family might require in the near future. His debts, the wedding, a new house and the baby… The request was simply innocent.

What harm could it bring to at least think about what was being offered to him?

* * *

><p>Koibito – Sweatheart<p>

Imouto – Younger sister

Anata wa watashi no tsuma wa panikku hossa, ishi Kurosaki o ataeta? – You gave my wife a panic attack, Doctor Kurosaki?

Watashi wa sono yona koto o shita nai - I did no such a thing!

Kodomo – Child.

Mōshiwake arimasen – I'm Sorry.

Matte – Wait!

Anata wa kanojo no shashin o motte imasu ka? – Do you have a picture of her?

Ariuru koto desu – Possibly.

Yamero yo – Stop it!

Sayōnara – Goodbya.

Iie – No.

A much awaited chapter! I had a lot of trouble writing this one, even with the little time I had. I've been really busy these past few weeks, and spent a few nights at the hospital because of an operation. Overly delayed! I promise that the next chapter will be out in one/two weeks.

I do not believe I've ever done this much research for any other story before. This whole story has been planned, and will be at most a **seven chapter** story. **It's final**, since I actually sketched it out. I hope this chapter gave a more in-depth feeling to the characters and that is was not too boring.

*Explanation: I believe Unohana would be extremely badass as a real doctor in the real world, that she'd be more specialized in more than one department as a surgeon. Ichigo is not as impulsive and bash in here as the manga, since he's really trying to be a good doctor so he tries to push his temper away and play nice.

I want to thank those few people who took the time to review, they really made my day and I hope they enjoy this chapter as much as the first two! I can't remember if I replied to their reviews.

**Natsukacchi** (I loved your review, it makes me light up every time I read it! I hope you like this chapter as much as the first two and that you'll still follow this story), **LadyfromOuterspace** (Well I hope there was a little ByaHisa mush in here!), **darklover**(I do agree with you, it's a lot of work to make it sound factual. I really can't see this being a long story) and **Kokuboudo** (I know, if only she told little handsome Byakuya earlier about her being ill, then there would not be so much drama!)

I hope to see your reviews again! I love you guys!

_**R&R**_

_**Dragenruler**_


	4. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

_**R&R**_

_Enjoy… _

**A/N:**Please excuse any mistakes, English _**isn't**_my first language. In the point of this story, Haha means mother, this is when you are addressing your own mother, Okaasan is when addressing some else's mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Castigation<strong>

**IV**

_Written by Dragenruler_

* * *

><p>It was almost eerie on how identical they looked. He had memorized every feature of his wife, knowing her personality and her whole visage. Byakuya knew the soft texture of her skin and the flexibility of her delicate tresses. He could recall every detail, every smell of her that made him curious on how such a beautiful creature could exist.<p>

He knew everything there was to know about her and knew there was no other like her, and here was someone who resembled her. They had their differences; her features were sterner, more stubborn and their eyes held the same shade, but hers were colder and stricter. She was also a little shorter than his wife.

Hisana was thinner, but that was mostly because of the chemotherapy and the cancer. Byakuya sighed as his fingers drifted over the photos of this _Rukia_. What he did was wrong, especially without the brash _boys' _knowledge, but it took him a week to contact him about the agreement and Byakuya could not wait when this girl and his wife looked extremely alike.

He had to learn everything about this tiny girl after the hospital episode. Byakuya had hired the best private detective in Karakura Town, needing to fathom the idea of her being Hisana's sister. His theory only proved to be correct when the detective came back with almost _everything _to know about the young girl.

She was a street-urchin, living on the streets and stealing for food. Her arrest records for theft were in plain sight on his desk, her childlike face sprawled around on the folders. Every time they found her, they sent her towards different foster homes, but she'd always run away from them. Apparently she loved living on the streets; escaping from every home she had been sent to.

Her last foster home was with Jūshirō Ukitake. She lived there for a few weeks, before running away again but towards Karakura Town this time. Byakuya groaned at the thought, why would a girl run away from a home? A free home! It simply did not make any sense to him, her behaviour was certainly unneeded. The police and social workers were only trying to help her.

Her records states that she was sent to Karakura High school with help from Isshin Kurosaki, the boys' father. The rest of the information was useless; her visage and her early life on the streets, having not been raised in a home, already told him what he needed to know. There was no doubt left in his mind that she was Hisana's sister.

The blood test was not needed anymore, it would only tell him what he already knew but he already had the test done and paid the boy and the girl for their trouble. That test would only prove his thoughts, and Byakuya was almost never wrong. The folder that held the results abstractly laid against the other folders about this girl, unopened.

Byakuya sighed as his hefty fingers roamed through his loose hair. The dark locks cascaded down his shoulders, making him practically moan at the freedom of his tresses. His kenseikan would usually push deeply into his skin, giving him never ending headaches. The pain made him dizzy at times; maybe he should stop wearing the scorching object. Hisana loved his hair loose.

The insolent boy included the girl; it was her decision to accept his proposal. Her blood and hair for a certain amount of yen, it was an easy transaction. They had not requested to know the results, thinking that it would be false. If the results were proven to be true, he would simply not forget about them. It was about Hisana's little sister.

It was the reason for Hisana's ill-being, her despair and mainly the reason why she could not love him fully like he loves her. Byakuya would do anything to be able to erase her guilt and pain; if he could not help her with her cancer he would put everything into finding her imouto and he refused to give up not when he was already so close.

Hisana was his love; he would not let her suffer anymore. He gazed at the small frame on his desk, he did not fancy a crowded desk but he wanted to see her face when she was not around. She was angelic, he did not deserve to look upon something so godly beautiful and innocent. That was something that he did not understand, how something so adorably pure could be consumed by guilt.

Byakuya softly exhaled as he caressed the glass that covered the photo, she was simply beautiful in her traditional pink kimono. Hisana preferred to wear the traditional Japanese kimonos instead of today's conventional clothes, the thought almost made Byakuya smile, she was flawless and certainly made to be with him.

He had waited years to be intimate with her, they had met when he was a teenager and even then he knew that she was the one. She was chaste and shy and free and everything he wished he could have been at that age. He despised his youth, having been trained by instructors in various forms of Koryū, Gendai budō and Kenjustu.

His mother wanted him to excel in more than the physical activities his father and grandfather forced upon him. He had taken up several traditional Japanese musical instruments and arts and mannerisms, as well as some Western musical instruments. Calligraphy was the only activity that he truly enjoyed.

He had a raucous and grim upbringing with no freedom, having to exceed in his activities and school. With the death of his parents he became sterner and less hot-headed, wanting them to be proud of him. He still yearned for freedom and her friendship was his rebellious way of having that privilege.

He wanted her and got her. Any part of her was enough for him; at least he had something beautiful with him forever. She gave him his freedom and it made him love her more. He loved her so much, he betrayed his families' laws to be with her and he would never regret his decision. He was an aristocrat, the successor for one of the five supreme noble clans, and she, a girl of the streets.

She was his best friend.

This was for her, Byakuya thought as he reached towards the folder that held the results of the test. It had taken three long months, mostly because he was not at the office for that time and he still had to go back to Karakura Town for Hisana, but he'd be able to show her how happy he could make her.

He grasped onto the big folder, swiftly slicing it open with his thumb. Byakuya quickly took the papers from the folder, folding them open and scanned through the letter searching. He smirked and reread the results again; taking pleasure from what he had known was true. It was proven on this small piece of paper.

* * *

><p>Her time at the clinic had felt like a nightmare. It was boring and painful and Hisana hated that Byakuya had spoken to the Director of the clinic, getting that young doctor in trouble and the nurses to treat her like royalty. She had felt uncomfortable with everyone around her and not being able to be around her children, it made her feel worse.<p>

Byakuya thought it would be best not to let Keiko or his family and the company know about her illness, it would leak to the media. He saw it as unneeded because it will only scare Keiko and that she would be able to overcome the cancer. She could not help but agree, he was already giving her so much and now with her unable to tend to herself, he did not want to leave her alone.

He was always there holding her hand, before and after the operation and during the beginning of her chemotherapy. He refused to flee from the position she pushed him in, it was unfair towards him. Byakuya did something that he never done before; he took a leave from work to take care of her and their two amazing daughters.

Hisana hated how breakable she felt. She was bonier; the chemotherapy took a lot from her already frail body. Her whole body felt numb and aloof. She could barely walk. The operation and medication and the chemotherapy was supposed to make her healthy again, or at least make her feel healthier? She left the clinic feeling dizzier, nauseas and without hair.

Unohana-san had asked Hisana to stay in Karakura and away from the Kuchiki Manor until she returned to the Seireitei district. It did not bother Hisana much, she loved being at the Kuchiki Beach Manor, at the outskirts of Karakura Town. It felt like a vacation, not that she needed one but Byakuya did.

Chemotherapy made her extremely weary and more prone towards fatal infections, but it was Byakuya's time to rest. He had done a lot for her throughout their time together and she still was not able to repay him. She loves him, but she knew now that she would be abandoning him soon, just like she had abandoned her baby sister.

She could not leave him like that; she could pretend that the cancer was not affecting her and be there for him like always. He needed her for himself and their daughters, she knew it. Hisana knew that Byakuya still wanted a son and it pained her to know that she won't be the one to give him a son.

He deserved to be given what she could not give; she did not have long before the cancer would thoroughly overwhelm her. She'd give him everything from now on. All of her focus needed to be on her family, her guilt would have to consume her on her deathbed and not now. The next few months were going to be hard and all her energy needed to be focussed on before she's gone.

Hisana smiled softly as she glanced towards her husband, sitting next to her in the car. She was gleeful at being able to leave the clinic for now. Her long thin fingers gently roamed through Hisa's hair, cuddling her baby against her aching chest. She needed to keep her mind busy and away from the itching wig. The wig was unbearable, but it looked identical to what her true hair looked like.

Her illness was to stay hidden. She glanced towards her radiant Keiko, happily playing with her husbands' beautiful, unrestrained locks. A soft giggle escaped her at her husband and daughters antics and seeing the meek smile of Byakuya made her forget the reality of their situation. He was an astounding father and an even better husband.

She did not deserve this life after everything she had done on the streets but her illness was her castigation. It was the Destinies way of correcting her past mistakes and that was how she knew she would be leaving Byakuya. The fact of knowing her time would be soon made her unusually doleful; her husband loved her too much to accept her death.

"Byakuya-sama," Hisana murmured her dry throat constricting. Her words weighted heavy on her heart, she truly did not mean it but it was the only way she'd be able to give herself to her family completely before her death. "I want you to stop searching for my imouto…" She hoped Keiko did not hear her; she did not need to know of her mothers' past mistakes at such a young age.

Her gaze travelled towards her husbands' surprised look, it made her frown. He was not expecting her to speak about _her _so soon; she had already anticipated his shock. Finding her baby sister meant everything to her and it still did, but her energy had to be on her family. She had to make certain that they'd be alright once she was gone.

He twisted their daughter in his arms, silently ordering her to be peaceful. His hand snaked towards Hisana, caressing the bony flesh as he leaned his head against her ear, whispering. "Hisana-koibito wa, anata ga hontōni nani o shitaidesu ka?" Hisana blushed as his soft lips caressed her ear and almost fainted when he kissed it.

She did not understand why he was being so affectionate when she admitted that she wanted the search for her imouto to stop. Did he not hear her correctly? The only thing that she ever truly wanted, she was asking him to give up. To stop searching for the one being that could take all her guilt away, she was not certain but now with death being so close her thoughts went wild.

They have been searching for years and it could be her medication, but the chance of her imouto being dead was huge. Honestly she did not want to stop the search, finding her baby sister would mean the world to her! It would make everything better and take her guilt away, knowing that her sister did not resent her for doing what she did.

Her baby sister had every right to detest her, if she still existed. She should not have thought those things. They were more horrible than what she did to her sister. Hisana cocked her head away from Byakuya, wanting to hide her blush from him.

She pulled her hand away from his caressing touch, wanting to reply. His hot breathe winnowed against her neck, her blush spreading further. Her head turned back towards her husband, her itchy scalp forgotten. He had the most beautiful grey-coloured eyes, his gaze always seemed conflicted and loving when he stared at her.

Her gaze abruptly left her husbands' when she heard a piercing squeal, a meagre hand cupped her face. Byakuya moved away from her, revealing the two glowing, azure-coloured eyes of their daughter. Her open-mouthed smile saddened as her hand rapidly moved around her mother's face. "Haha sick?"

Hisana swallowed heavily at her daughters' question, her teary eyes were wide with worry as she stared at her mother. "Haha is hot! Haha sick!" Keiko yipped, hastily pulling her hand from Hisana only to cup her own cheeks in distress. Her tiny arms wrapped around Byakuya, twisting around to face her father.

"Keiko no ai!" Hisana's hand rushed towards her daughter, caressing her dark locks. The young girl whimpered at her action, huddling further into Byakuya arms and away from her ill mother. Hisana wanted to take her eldest daughter into her arms, but the sleeping Hisa made the simple task impossible. She sighed; her daughter had no idea how correct she was.

Byakuya grasped Hisana's hand and squeezed, murmuring into Keiko's ear. "Haha is not ill. Keiko you know Haha would never leave you. She loves you too much." The little girl peeled her arms from her father, pouting as she looked towards her mother. "Weally?" She asked, smiling when she turned towards her father again.

"Hai." He barely whispered, nodding as he forced the little girl to sit on his lap. A small smile graced her face when she glanced towards her mother again; her head drooped when her mother smiled back. "Keiko, haha is not going anywhere." Hisana hated it when she lied to her daughter, she was still innocent.

Hisana squeezed Byakuya's hand before letting it go; she needed to be reminded about the reality again. She hated lying to her daughters and turning her husband into one as well. It was best; Keiko would not understand and only startle her daughter, making Hisana feel worse about the situation.

The car stopped abruptly, pushing their bodies tighter against the leather seats making Hisana sigh. They were already at the beach manor? She knew her husband's driver was fast, but she wanted more time in the comfortable silence. Hisana smiled at her daughter when she kissed Byakuya on his forehead, the car door opening slowly exposing the driver to them.

The driver bowed before sidestepping away from the car, his firm grasp clutching onto the handle of the door. Byakuya barely acknowledged his employee when he stepped out the car with Keiko in his arms. Hisana pushed Hisa closer towards her chest, trying to keep her from waking as her other hand enclosed around her husbands, helping her out.

The light was overwhelming against her sensitive eyes, blinding her. The heat was consuming, making her light-headed and nauseous, she needed to vomit but she swallowed it. She refused to let Byakuya know that the cancer was devouring her, every muscle in her body twisted in irritation making her moan from the unbearable aching.

She turned her head, shielding it from the light. Her head was spinning; Hisana did not know how she was going to make it inside the manor before fainting. Her feet and hands felt numb and for a moment she wondered how she was still able to hold her little baby. She sighed softly, the next few months were going to be appalling and she was going to hide the awfulness from him. He need not worry about her too much.

"This is one big fucking house." Hisana grimaced at the vile language; she never was one to like such words but that voice. The voice was familiar, she was certain that she heard it somewhere in the clinic. She almost giggled when she heard the familiar voice groan in pain and a shrieking voice yelling. "Idiot! Don't cuss and it's a manor, not a house!"

Hisana opened her eyes, that was a voice she did not recognize and it was fairly higher. She hoped it was not the media, with Byakuya being who he was, a man that was well known amongst Japan. They did not want the media to know that she was ill, the stories would be worse than the ones that were published about their marriage.

Two figures stood in front of the door, she could barely make them out but she knew one was almost as tall as her husband and a short, frail-looking girl stood next to him. The man's obnoxious orange hair caught her attention; she knew instantly that he was _that _doctor from the clinic. Hisana could not put a name to the figure.

The young girl next to him was unknown to her. She could barely make out the back of their heads, but she knew she had never seen that girl before. Hisana glanced up towards her husband; his cold stare was directed towards the young couple and sighed, trying to shift Hisa into a more comfortable position in her arms.

"Byakuya-sama?" She hesitantly asked her gaze travelled back towards the bickering couple. Confusion flashed through her eyes when Byakuya started walking, gently pulling her with him. She stumbled over her feet a few times before getting accustomed with his movement. It did not take long before they were a few feet away from the young couple.

"Anata wa hayaku ne." Hisana heard Byakuya grunt, his voice low with annoyance as he glared the couple. Hisana frowned softly, was her husband expecting these two? What was such a big secret that he had to keep something from her, but honestly she could not blame him for keeping secrets. She did keep her blood coughing from him. He had every right to keep her in the dark.

Hisana tried to smile, her husband was expecting guest and she could at least be friendly, even when she just wanted to sleep. She reached for her eldest daughter, wanting to take her from her father's arms; it would give Byakuya the chance to welcome their new guests. She forced herself to smile through her tiredness when she heard to couple turn towards them.

She'll probably have to make tea later on for Byakuya's business conference, or whatever this meeting was. Her whole body was in pain, she did not want to move but she'd do anything for her husband. If he needed her to make the tea and serve it while taking care of the children, she'd do it without complaining.

He deserved that much.

She glanced at the couple, only seeing the young man. Yes, he was the young doctor from a few months ago. That man was extremely prominent, someone somebody could not simply forget and almost identical to her husband, almost making her laugh at his confusion. The young girl was still hidden from her view, but it did not bother Hisana much.

Hisana turned towards her husband, trying to take Keiko from Byakuya once again with her one hand while balancing Hisa in the other. She sighed softly when Keiko squealed, ripping her tiny body from her father's arms and ran towards the foreign couple, a big smile on her face.

Keiko's meagre hand grasped onto the young girls dress, pulling at the fabric as she glanced towards her mother again. Her smile intensified when she looked towards the confused girl, her mother's eyes staring back at her. Keiko knew she should not listen in on her parents' conversation but she could not help it besides she did not understand most of it and she knew who this woman was. Her mother's eyes were right _there._

"Keiko!" Byakuya yelled in anger, their daughter was being rude! "Stop that and come back here!" Her husband roared, moving towards Keiko and away from a fainting Hisana. The heat was blazing against her skin, the spinning had gotten worse and every few seconds she had to swallow her vomit. Not in front of guests, she thought sadly.

The young girl shook her head stubbornly, wanting the young girl to pick her up. She pouted and turned towards her father again, curling her arm around the girls' leg. Her father was not going to take her away from this girl, she did not understand. Was this not what they were talking about in the car?

"After months you suddenly have to nerve to call us, order us to come to your fucking place and then complain about us being early?" The young man whined, using his foul language again. Hisana frowned softly, there were two children here! Could they not just enter the manor and continue the conversation then, away from her children.

Hisana heard a loud noise and the man groaned; the young girls' voice interrupted the man's groaning. "Language! There are children here and play nice!" If the light was not so overwhelming then maybe Hisana would've been able to see the young girl her daughter was fascinated with.

Keiko giggled at the man's misfortune, but frowned when her father clutched her arm and pulled her away from the girl. She screamed and pulled tighter onto the dress of the girl as her father tried to prey her away. "Chichi stop it!" She wailed, twisting herself away from her father's grasp. "It's haha imouto!"

Hisana froze at her daughters' words, stumbling forward, away from the overwhelming light wanting to see this girl. She did not understand how her daughter knew about her baby sister; she made certain Keiko was asleep before talking about _her_. She stopped her wobbling steps when she heard her husband sigh in frustration.

Her sight was disorientated and she could barely make anything out, she needed to get out of the sun. The pain in her body was intolerable, every muscle tightened and her upper-lip felt wet. The young girl had black hair and _her _eyes. The face was unrecognizable and fuzzy, her chest was twinging and she needed to cough.

Somehow she could see the slight resemblance between her and this girl, but nothing made sense only the pain. Hisana thought she heard Byakuya saying her name and her daughter screaming again, but she could not comprehend her surroundings. Everything was too slow and too fast, making her dizzier. She glanced towards Hisa, the young baby screaming as her white blanket turned red from the droplets.

Licking her lips, she tasted iron. Her whole body was trembling, her hand shaking violently as she reached towards her face. Her fingers caressing the skin above her upper-lip, her fingers wet. She slowly took her fingers away, needing to know if it was her tears or something else. She could not swallow the vomit anymore, it was too much.

She quickly glanced towards her fingers, trying to acknowledge that there was blood instead of her tears. Her arms suddenly felt empty, the whimpering of her Hisa was now far away from her and quickly stopped. Everything came up, her stomach twisted in pain and she clutched onto her clothes, wanting the pain to stop.

She was going to vomit again, she could feel it. "Byakuya-sama?" She whispered before ejecting her stomach contents. Hisana felt her tears mix with the blood on her face and she tried to control her breathing before she started to choke. "Rukia?"

* * *

><p>Koryū – Old styleancient Japanese martial arts (Sumo and Jujutsu)

Gendai budō – Modern martial arts (Judo, Kendo, Aikido, Kyūdō and karates)

Kenjustu – the art/science of the sword

Hisana-koibito wa, anata ga hontōni nani o shitaidesu ka? – Hisana-sweetheart, is that what you truly want?

Keiko no ai – Keiko love

Hai – Yes.

Anata wa hayaku ne – You're early.

This took forever! Four days, and it should have been longer but I was already dragging it along and the next chapter is supposed to be Hisana and Rukia finally speaking and without the chemotherapy effecting her too much! I hope this chapter was pleasing enough, because I dropped **major hints** on what I have planned for the final chapter.

This is also a time skip, this happens three months after the last chapter. Hisana coming home from the clinic and the part before it is Byakuya at his office before going to Hisana to get her from the hospital.

Hisana's nosebleed and vomiting and dizziness and everything else are a side effect from her chemotherapy, which has been going on for almost two months. If anything else is confusing or you don't understand, please ask and I'll answer!

No idea when I'll be updating next, have three projects I need to finish next week so maybe the week after next week.

My amazing reviewers! I love you so much for supporting my stories and hearing your thoughts:

**Natsukacchi**, **darklover** and **sky**!

Thanks to everyone who is supporting this story by Fav or Alert

_**R&R**_!

_**Dragenruler **_

**P.s: **_After this story is finished, I am thinking about adding some extra bits about Hisana and Byakuya's life from this story (before this) as extra stuff. It's only going to be one-chapter stuff. Any thoughts?_


	5. Chapter V

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

_**R&R**_

_Enjoy…_

**A/N: **Please excuse any mistakes; English is not my first language. In this story, Haha means mother, this is when you are addressing your own mother. Okaasan is when addressing someone else's mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Castigation<strong>

**V**

_Written by Dragenruler_

Dedicated to _Joyce van der Westhuizen_

* * *

><p>Those beautiful violet-coloured eyes were staring straight at her. She was gazing into her own eyes. They were alluring. Everything about her was simply exquisite, refreshing and awkward. The young girl sitting before her was everything Hisana was not. Her features were too glaring; it did not fit the picture of a blithe young woman.<p>

It must've been the situation. Nothing was going the way it should have, everything in her life was twisting together to make it intolerable. Her whole world was ripped from her control; she could not comprehend what was happening around her. Hisana had no right to complain, her life was not something she deserved. It should have been taken from her long ago, before she had the chance to hurt everyone she cared for.

Her beautiful imouto was apparently here, in front of her. It did not seem right. A few seconds ago she was almost begging Byakuya-sama to stop the search for her baby sister and now, here she was. She should have requested to stop the search a few months ago, because she was not worthy enough to grace her imouto's presence.

Something so bewitchingly pure could not be allowed to be near her. Her whole body trembled as the shock seeped into her, making her vision blurry from the cascading tears. This young girl could not be her imouto. The chance of that being realistic was surrealistic but her husband had proof.

Byakuya-sama had found her imouto without informing her. Hisana did not know what type of emotions she should've felt. She had never felt more confused in her life. Her imouto, the little baby she had abandoned because of her own selfishness was alive and healthy. All her guilt enhanced at the thought, her imouto now knew of her faults.

Rukia, if that was still her name, must have known of how she was abandoned by her _ane_ as a baby. Hisana did not want her imouto to despise her. When she left Rukia alone in Inuzuri as a baby, it was careless of her and Hisana was not thinking correctly. She wanted what was best for both of them and at that moment, separating them from each other was the only way she saw them surviving.

It practically killed her when she thought back to that event. How stupid she was to do what she did to her baby sister. There was nothing she could do to correct her horrid mistakes, the mistakes that ruined her baby sisters' life. It was all her fault, if only she had not run away from the orphanage or deserted Rukia then maybe their lives would have been better.

Everything that she and Rukia had to live through was her mistakes, her sins. This young girl looked like a mirror copy of Hisana; she did not need to see any other type of result to know that this girl was her imouto. Hisana knew, not because of her visage or her petite figure or her eyes, but because she knew her sister.

She was the first one Rukia laughed and smiled at, she could remember the toothless grin like it was yesterday and the emotions that came with it. Hisana was the first one to drop Rukia, the terror and sadness of the event was still present. Rukia's first words were directed towards her. She simply could not forget everything that her imouto meant to her.

Hisana closed her eyes tightly as the dizziness came back and suddenly she could not remember how she got from outside, vomiting and bleeding to inside the manor, resting against a stylish, French settee. Today's events were impetuous; she could not fathom the murmuring sounds that echoed around her thoughts. Her head was spinning again, from the chemotherapy or the information, she did not know.

Her heart walloped against her chest, a harmonious melody that kept her sane. She could not open eyes; she refused to accept the reality of her life. It was something she could not comprehend at the moment. She wanted time to understand, to accept that her sister was alive and in front of her.

Hisana needed to acknowledge that her sister was with her, that she made her first impression by bleeding and almost vomiting on her daughter, that she was violently ill with no hair. She accepted that she was close to death, but with her imouto in front of her, she could not welcome her coming death anymore.

It was easier to know that when she died that her imouto would not know of her past mistakes, that it was Hisana's fault for giving her such a terrible life. The guilt would be easier to live with than the hate. Rukia would know of what she did, loathing her _ane_ for what she did to them. Guilt or hate, she should not have pressed her husband into helping the search.

Hisana could feel those beautiful eyes staring at her; they were the only ones in the room. Byakuya left her with the information to calm their hysterical daughter, trying to convince her that her mother was alright. Her little Hisa was with the young doctor, once Byakuya talked to them while Hisana was recovering from her accident, her imouto made him attend to the crying girl.

They were alone, together and Hisana could not look at the young girl. She desperately wanted to glide her hand though her hair, but she would only make her pull her wig off, exposing her stigma. Hisana refused to open her eyes, knowing that if she did she would be staring at her imouto. The person she wronged. The person she wanted to hold again more than her own children.

The outside of her mouth felt like a dried-out hull from the blood. The young doctor had gently helped her and confirmed that it was the result of the chemotherapy and nothing too serious to worry about. Hisana still felt embarrassed having not only her husband witness her weakness, but her imouto and _musume _as well. She practically scared her baby girl to dead, her screams still echoed through Hisana's mind, frightening her.

"Watashi wa sore ga warui kangae o shitteita." She heard the young girl whisper, making her stomach drop. Hisana had no idea what she was talking about. Did Byakuya force them to do the blood tests? Her husband would never be that cold-hearted. It must be of something else, something that troubled the young girl.

She abruptly had the urge to look at her sister, needing to face reality. Hisana was afraid, this could be a dream and tomorrow everything will be back to normal, her with her daughters and Byakuya at work. If it was just a dream, then maybe she could take a little comfort from it. In her dreams was the only place Rukia could ever forgive her.

Hisana sluggishly opened her eyes, glancing towards the girl. A soft smile graced her face, she liked to smile because it would often make others smile, but this girl did not even look at her. Her actions were fitting and it pained Hisana, but it gave her a chance to observe the young girl's appearance.

They were alike in many ways. She had the same ebony-coloured hair and violet-coloured eyes. Her hair was shorter and elegantly cut into a Chinese-bob and she had the same string of hair that fell over her face, hers were shorter and neatly kept. Her features were stricter and stoic and Hisana could instantly see that this young girl had lived through a harsh life.

The same button nose and curvy lips, everything about her complimented her features. This girl was naturally pleasing to look at. Hisana's gaze travelled lower, down towards her body. She was slender and petite and short, just like her. She had a bigger chest than the girl, Hisana almost giggled at the thought, that was what breastfeeding two children did.

She almost gasped when her gaze stopped at the young girls' prominent belly. This young girl, who looked to be barely a woman, was pregnant. Hisana quickly leered towards the girls' hand, silently thanking somebody when she saw the ring. She did not want her imouto to be hurt more than was necessary.

Hisana sighed softly, catching the girls' attention. "Is your name still Rukia?" Hisana did not know how to ask, but she needed to know if her imouto name had changed. She forced another smile when the young girl finally looked at her with confusion, not knowing how to answer such a question. "You don't have too-,"

"Hai. Kurosaki Rukia." This young girl was not soft-spoken, her voice was bitter and Hisana could see that she was annoyed with the situation. The girl clearly did not know how to understand and act in this situation. Hisana giggled loudly, knowing that the stress finally caught up and this was a way of coping.

Rukia gazed at her gawkily as she tried to stifle her giggles. Everything suddenly seemed hilarious to her and she needed to get the silliness out of her system. It was inappropriate to laugh, but Hisana could not help herself, the absurdity of the situation was too much. "Kuchiki Hisana," She giggled, lolling her head to the side, smiling softly.

"Kuchiki-san," The girl started properly, making Hisana frown. "I am deeply sorry to say this, but I could not be your imouto. I have no other family than my husbands." Hisana quickly averted her gaze from the girl, her guilt consuming her again. She was the reason why this young girl could not believe that she had any other form of family than her husbands.

Hisana abruptly shook her head, making her thoughts dizzy. "Ie. Masuko Rukia, your maiden name. You're my baby sister." She whispered, bowing her head to hide her shame. She prayed that Rukia already knew of what she had done, but it was impossible for her to have known. Hisana did not want to tell her newly found sister of what she had done to her.

Hisana did not know how she could tell Rukia. "You must have me mistaken with someone else. Those tests were wrong. We needed the money, not a fake family." She replied bitterly, crossing her arms and frowned. "Just because you know my maiden name, it means nothing."

Hisana smiled sadly at the young girl, the truth will welcome her once she accepted that they were sisters. She placed her trembling hand against her chest and sighed softly, trying to suppress the sudden aching. Her vision blurred as the pain intensified. Hisana dropped her head, trying to force her pain away. She could be sick any other time, just not now.

Her cheeks felt wet and she knew she was crying, from the pain or that her imouto would not accept the fact that they are sisters or let her explain. She let out a soft, harrowing sob. She was pathetic, crying when she should've been strong. It made her wonder how she survived in Inuzuri for as long as she did.

Hisana was not strong and would not exist if it was not for her husband. She only remained alive because she hid herself away from everything, not wanting to interfere when there was conflict. She ran away. She was a runner, she ran away from the only source that could've helper her and Rukia and she ran away from her baby sister.

It made no sense to why she was still alive, but she would not be here for long. Hisana was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep. Her eyes burned with tears and her body trembled from the force of her sobs. She was useless and fragile, not being able to protect her family from herself.

A small hand touched her shoulder and it only made her cry harder. Everything was wrong; this was not how she was supposed to meet her baby sister. Hisana could not understand why she was reacting like she was. All Hisana could feel was the severe pain of losing her parents and knowing that she would lose her baby sister, again.

The regret of abandoning her sister, knowing that someone would rather kill her than help her and she still left. She was only thinking of herself after admitting that she would do everything to protect her imouto. Hisana was a ghastly person; she deserved her cancer and knew that she should not be getting treatment for it. She was meant to die.

The frail hand moved from her shoulder to her back as she felt the soft settee shift from an unwelcomed weight. She could not stop crying. Hisana must've seemed pathetic to this girl, laughing and crying. She was physically and emotionally effete, lacking the energy to cease her emotions.

A soft sigh escaped from the young girl as her small hand caressed Hisana's back awkwardly, trying to soothe the crying woman. "I understand that you are ill," She muttered, slowly exhaling as she moved closer to Hisana, attempting to mitigate her torment. "And that you are probably searching for a lost kyōdai that you have mistaken me for, but I simply must disagree. I did not grow up with a family or anything."

Hisana hiccupped, hastily wiping away tears and smiled sadly at that terrible thought. Her baby sister grew up with nothing, because of her. _Everything _was her fault. "You grew up in Inuzuri probably in the seventy-eight district with no one to help you but yourself? A place where there is only blood and murder and rape, not even the lowest of the low dare to live in a place that bad."

The motions on Hisana's back stopped abruptly and she glanced back towards the girl, her head hung low as she peered through her hair. This Rukia seemed hurt and surprised, her bewitching eyes were wide and an eyebrow was lifted. Hisana knew if the girl was not as close as she was, she would not have heard her words.

She never liked how soft-spoken she was. "I believe the only way you know about your name, Rukia, is because of a pink little blanket that had your name engraved. It was tightly wrapped around you; you were barely a few months old. It was a present from me." Hisana sighed, wiping away more tears as she silently prayed that her sister understood this and needed nothing more.

The soft hand retracted from her, anger consumed the young girl that sat next to her. This girl had every right to be bitter towards her, Hisana thought; she did not deserve the kindness that was already given to her. It never made sense; she was not as angelic as people made her out to be. She was only human, she made terrible decisions in her life and she was punished for them as well. Hisana was not the angel her husband made her out to be.

"Shinji rarenai hodo no kuso!" The young girl swore, making Hisana flinched from the choice of words. "How do you know that? I've never even told Ichigo-. No." Rukia shook her head in anger, moving away from the woeful woman. "Why have you and your husband stalked me? I already gave you my blood; you can't dare to take more from me than that! It was not in the agreement."

Hisana frowned, her hand quickly grabbed onto the young girls arm, tightening her grasp as she twisted her body to finally look at the frightened girl. She knew that this girl knew that they were a powerful family. Byakuya could probably get away with anything he wanted; he had that power not Hisana. She did not want it, it was her husbands.

Hisana gazed into those beautiful violet-coloured eyes, this was her imouto. She needed to fix everything, and Hisana knew that the only way she could repair this was through the truth. Hisana did not want to be on her death bed, knowing that her sister never knew or could not forgive. It was something she could not allow to happen, not when she finally met her baby sister again.

They were reunited and now that they were together again, she would make certain nothing, not even her husband, would hurt this girl. Rukia has already been hurt enough. This young girl had to grow up alone, in a gruesome place. Hisana would make certain that her sister would live comfortable for the rest of her life, even if Rukia did not want her help.

"No!" Hisana shrieked, desperately needing the young girl to listen to her before she lost the courage to speak. "Nothing will ever happen to you again, I will make certain of that! I know these things because **I was there**. I was the one that left you in Inuzuri in that pink blanket. I know because I was the one that ruined your life!" She barely whispered out the last sentence, afraid of the reaction she knew she would receive.

The harsh thumping of her heart enveloped her whole body, the once lulling harmony quickly turned into an agonizing tenor. The sound was terrorizing her and Rukia's wide furious gaze did not make her feel better. She wanted to vomit again; the butterflies bustled around in her stomach, taunting her to stop.

Hisana saw the young girl open her mouth, wanting to say something rotten to her again, but Hisana did not give the girl a chance to start. "I am your sister." Her grip on the young girl tightened and she pulled her closer. "Look at me and tell me differently. Do not look at a test or results, but at me and tell me what you believe."

Hisana's grip on the girl loosened as she shifted her body away from Rukia, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "You may not remember me, you were a baby but I remember my imouto. I've done you wrong; nothing can correct my mistake of abandoning you in Inuzuri when we needed to survive that place _together_. I have no right to ask these things of you, but give me a chance to prove it."

A few tears rolled down her cheeks, Hisana did not try to hide them from the young girl. This girl only had to give her two days, just before her death. It was the only thing she would be asking, only two days. It could not be that much. "Give me two days, that it all I am asking for. Please, just two days before I die." Hisana practically begged the young girl, needing her to accept the offer.

The young girl did not reply. Rukia sighed softly, pulling her body away from Hisana and quickly stood from the settee. She needed to get away from this woman; she needed to think about things. Hisana was only confusing her further, making her angrier and it was not good for her condition. Rukia needed to get away, fast.

Hisana's gaze followed Rukia as she moved away from the settee, trying to bend to take the folder that Byakuya dropped onto the table. It was the results, as well as other _interesting _information about the young girl. As soon as the girl had the file in her hands, she curved her head backwards trying to glance at Hisana.

"Watashi wa monogoto o kangaeru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Mōshiwake arimasen." The young girl's words broke Hisana's heart. All she wanted was a chance to prove and fix the relationship between them. Now that her baby sister was here, she only prayed to be able to repair the damage she had caused before she could not.

* * *

><p>The night was simply enticing. The whole sky was entwined with dark purple-and-blue-colours that collided into one another. Hisana always loved the night more than day, it seemed more peaceful. All the bad in the world simply disappeared into nothing but an endless void of stars and darkness, there was never a sound. Stars glittered across the beautiful night-light.<p>

Her gaze travelled from numerous stars to the angelic full-moon. Its glow blinding her, but she did not mind. It was majestically surreal as it sat elegantly on top of the ocean, its reflection kindling the gleams of brightness against the water. The crashing sounds echoed through her head as the waves lapped at her feet, washing away the evidence of her visit.

Hisana curved her head towards the beach manor of her husbands, before sighing and twisting her head back towards the beckoning moon. Today was nothing but a mess. She could not believe Byakuya had found her baby sister and that she traumatized her beautiful little girl.

She could not face anyone after the events with Rukia. The young girl left so suddenly with the young doctor, Hisana did not have a chance to beg the girl again. Her husband was still trying to soothe their daughter and Hisa was already sleeping soundlessly in her bassinet, so Hisana left towards their private beach.

At first she cried, needing to let the conflicting emotions out before Byakuya saw them, and then she laughed. Nothing made sense to her anymore and she needed to stop trying to figure how to solve everything. She knew she could not make everyone happy, but she needed to try before she was gone.

The crying and laughing did not help; it only made her chest tighten with pain. Truthfully, she wanted to scream and run away or maybe simply walk further into the water and become as majestic as the moon and ocean itself. She was good at running away; she could easily disappear, but her two babies needed her and then her husband.

Hisana could not face Byakuya; she had no idea what to say to him or how to act around him. He promised her everything and gave her everything; he even gave her, in a way, her sister back. She knew he would do anything to make her laugh and smile that was why she could not face him. He could simply pull her in for a hug or a kiss and make her forget, but for now she did not want to forget.

She was his everything, she knew that. He loved and cared for her endlessly. She loved him as much as she could, but it was not enough. He deserved an everlasting amount of affection, something that she could not give because she would not be there for much longer. _He had found her sister for her_. Not to make her love him more or show her how powerful he truly was, but because he knew it was the only way to make her happy.

He was her everything and now she needed to show that to him. She needed to show him everything she had not in their years together before she was gone, but she still needed to repair the situation between her and Rukia _and her daughters_. They would not have a mother to teach them about anything, that was why she needed Rukia back.

When she dies, Byakuya would not be able to handle it. He would probably go crazy or stoic and forget about their children, forget about everything but work. She needed to prepare everything and everyone for her death. Hisana knew that Byakuya would be completely broken with her death and he would need a _sibling_, a sister.

He would need her baby sister as his own sister.

Hisana swiftly trailed her hand over her smooth head, missing the ebony-coloured locks that used to be there. There was a twinge in her heart at the thought and she felt weaker than before. She was not a vain person, but she never thought she would miss her hair as much as she did. The wig only made her condition worse.

It was an annoying invention, something she hoped she would not have to wear it on her funeral. Her hands travelled towards her long skirt, lacing her fingers into the silky fabric as she carelessly lifted it up. Hisana stared towards her feet, watching at the water sloshed against her legs. She needed to go in deeper; she needed to feel the coldness of the water.

Hisana moved thoughtlessly further into the ocean, raising her skirt further the deeper she went. The silky material was crushed into her palms against her upper-thighs as she stared at the moon, wanting to go closer but knowing that she the pull of the moon would surely drown her.

She gasped loudly when she felt two strong arms embrace her from behind, pulling her against a strong and callous body. The arms tightened around her abdomen as the intruder placed his chin on top of her head, black tresses blocking her view of the moon. "Have I done something that has displeased you?"

Hisana let her skirt fall into the water as she twisted in his arms, cocking her head to gaze at his alluring grey eyes. He really was her everything. She smiled softly and buried her head into his chest as she shook her head. Hisana wanted to say so much, but she could not. This man gave her his all, all his emotions and his energy. She would never be able to repay him.

"You do not need hair to be beautiful. My Hisana always looks divine in anything, pregnant or with cancer and hairless, you are enchanting." He murmured, making Hisana want to cry. A soft sob escaped from her as she wept, he was always there for her. Byakuya made her feel everything she never knew she could feel. How could she not have loved him before?

"Keiko finally settled down and Kurosaki got Hisa down before he left. I send the guard at the gate towards the front door, everything is alright. You need to rest; being in the ocean is not good for you. Unohana-san said with the chemotherapy, infections are a high risk." He sounded extremely concerned and it was all her fault.

Hisana removed her head from his chest, needing to look at his smoky-coloured eyes again. He was smiling softly at her and it only made Hisana cry harder as she stared up at him. Byakuya tightened his arms around her again, slowly lifting her up and out of the dirty ocean water. Staying to long in the water was not helping Hisana get better and Hisa might wake up any moment.

Byakuya turned towards the beach, ready to walk them towards their house and into a clean and healthy house, but when Hisana wrapped her arms around his neck he stopped his movements to question her. Hisana roamed her hands through Byakuya's hair, enjoying the feeling of softness. She missed the feeling of hair.

Smiling softly as she cried, her cheeks had wet stains from her tears. Hisana said Byakuya's name in a breath, quickly tugging his face towards hers. His lips were perfect and firm, a feeling she missed desperately. Hisana quickly moved her lips against his, uncaring if he was kissing her back as she pulled him closer towards her.

She could not let him go, not now. Hisana pressed her body firmly against his when she hiked her legs around his waist making him clutch onto her bottom, bringing her closer towards him. She needed to feel him, to give him everything he had given her. Byakuya could not be closer and yet, Hisana still wanted him to be closer then she's ever allowed him before.

She slowly parted her lips against his, poking her tongue against his upper-lip. Hisana has never taken the lead in their kissing, but she needed him to understand. This man, her husband, deserved more than she could ever give him but before her death, she could at least try to give him what he gave her; love.

* * *

><p>Ane – Older Sister.<p>

Musume – Daughter.

Watashi wa sore ga warui kangae o shitteita – I knew it was a bad idea.

Hai – Yes.

Ie – No.

Kyōdai – Sibling

Shinji rarenai hodo no kuso! – Fucking unbelievable!

Watashi wa monogoto o kangaeru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Mōshiwake arimasen. – I need to think about things. Sorry.

**A/N: **I recently lost someone very dear to me, she was like a mother to me and as soon as I came back from the funeral today, I started to write this and needed to get it out. The longest chapter of the story and I dedicated it to that amazing woman. I only wish I could give her as much as she gave to me.

Sorry if the chapter is not as good as the rest, but it's the first chapter that **I wrote in a day** and _on my phone_ no less without spell check and everything. So please excuse any mistakes, as soon as I get back home I'll reread this and fix any mistakes.

This was a very hard chapter to write for me, and based it off how I would react with my sister. Next update? Do not know yet.

**IMPORTANT:** Guys, next chapter is when things get intimate but I want to know if you want a full blown lemon or me hinting at it and their emotions (mostly) and things…. Let me know.

My faithful reviewers: I hope to see another review and your honest opinion about this chapter. You really brighten up my day!

**Darklover** and **Girls in White Dresses**. You guys are amazing, I just wanted you to know!

Thanks to everyone who is supporting this story, I would really appreciate a review. I'm aiming for at least **three **reviews.

_**R&R**_!

_**Dragenruler**_


	6. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

_**R&R**_

_Enjoy…_

**A/N: **Please excuse any mistakes; English is not my first language. In this story, Haha means mother, this is when you are addressing your own mother. Okaasan is when addressing someone else's mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Castigation<strong>

**VI**

_Written by Dragenruler_

* * *

><p>Her heat thrashed wildly against her chest as she observed every one that entered into the building, her gaze never faltering. The person she was expecting had not yet showed, and she started to wonder if that might have been a good thing. She did not want to think about what might happen if <em>she <em>walked through the door.

She would never open up to a random stranger, someone she just met. It did not make much sense to her why she even arranged this meeting, it was not like her. She hated to reveal her past to others; her husband did not know the whole history and now she was thinking something insane. No! It was just a silly notion.

This was absurd. She should not have made him agree to what _that _man was offering, it got them a house and their wedding. They would actually be ready for the baby when it arrived, but his medical bills and her pending University wages and their age…

Her gaze moved towards the simple ring on her finger, it was never on the traditional Western ring finger. They had a traditional wedding; she never liked the idea of wearing a ball gown, but he insisted on buying two plain gold ones. She was happy with that, not liking the appeal of gleaming stones.

She really could not be happier, but then this happened and now… Everything happened too fast, they were living peacefully and he called asking her if she could meet him at his house. She might be thinking too much into this. That poor woman was violently ill and searching for someone that they believed was her.

Those documents that she took proved their theory, they were a match. She just desperately needed the money; she honestly did not think something would come from this! Nobody knew of the blanket, it was something that she treasured. It was the only thing of hers that her past did not destroy, it made her believe that her family was out there.

She should have never kept that dreadful thing that was once covered with her tears and blood. Her head was pounding as she scowled. Today was not going as she had hoped; she started out with the uncommon morning sickness this late in her pregnancy. She was happy to hear that just once was good, but if it continued she would have to go to the hospital again.

The soft jingle of the door woke her from her thoughts and her gaze travelled back towards the door. She knew she was early, but her thoughts would not stop racing at home and she craved some cake. It was a bad idea coming early, her feet and her back was aching. She only wanted to be back at home, sitting on their comfortable couch.

Her beautiful lips transformed into a doleful smile as she leaned into her hands, sighing softly. The small café was bustling with non-stop chatter. It was unusually active. It did not matter now, she was already here and waiting. She was the one that organized this meeting, yet she could not remember why she did. Everything was suddenly very obscure.

She shook her head sluggishly, dwelling on such obtuse thoughts. It did not matter because she was already sitting there and waiting on someone she subconsciously hoped would not walk through those doors, but she knew it was too good to hope for. How that woman looked at her and her tone when she planned this meeting, she would show up.

She chose the wrong place for a meeting like this; with all these people surrounding her and listening in on conversations. She was not going to expose her secrets to that woman, but she could at least _pretend _to be someone's sister. The proof on those papers screeched at her to believe, but she could not. She had trouble trusting a woman who seemed so caring and loving.

"Yo, Rukia!" The sound of the cocky voice made her grin as she turned to stare at the familiar man, the grin refused to disappear as she looked into his brown-coloured eyes. He gazed at her deeply with that mundane smug smirk of his. It was unusual for him to be in Karakura Town, Rukia thought with amusement.

"Renji! Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru no?" Rukia could not hide the surprise in her voice; it was bizarre seeing him here without him residing in their guestroom. "Why did you not call?" He was her best friend, they grew up together on the streets and she was the reason why he got accepted into a school and college and it insulted her that he did not call.

His smirk quickly transformed into a frown at the sound of her voice, sluggishly lifting up his hands as he showed her two brown paper bags, it contents unknown to her. "I would've, but I'm under boss's orders to keep the publicity away from him and his family, but you mustn't tell anyone." He tried to whisper, but did not succeed.

Rukia wanted to laugh, it made sense to her. She has only ever heard of how detached en harsh Renji's boss was, but he would never give her a name or picture. He had signed some foreign contract, forcing him to withhold a lot of information. It was much like the contract she and Ichigo signed at Kuchiki-san's office.

She was about the reply, but he interrupted her. "That man actually paid for my housing, abnormal behaviour of his." His voice blared throughout the small café; this man could not be quiet when he tried. He glanced back towards the paper bags, sighing. "You know, being his right-hand-man means I have to do everything he orders me to do. That means that I have to babysit his hyperactive brats and comply with all of their sugary demands."

Rukia could not help but snicker at his word choice and quickly patted her baby bump. "Don't speak too fast. One day you'll be babysitting this hyperactive brat." She spoke derisively, her mocking smile widening at his fallen face.

He smiled; a flicker could be seen in his eyes. "I would not hold my breath on that, besides if he inherits his father's horrid hair colour nobody would want to babysit that ugly thing!" His statement made her scowl, she knew he was joking, but she secretly wished he would obtain that annoying hair colour.

"Isn't your boss waiting for you?" She snorted at him, knowing that he would probably get in trouble for his tardiness. Renji swore loudly, he did not realise that having a small conversation with a good friend would get him in trouble. His boss hated waiting. "Fakku! I really have to go. I'll call you and Ichigo later I promise!"

Rukia's eyes were wide as she slowly waved at his retreating back, not giving her the chance to say farewell. She sighed slowly, caressing the bump with small spiral movement as she glanced back towards the jingling door. Only strangers entered the building, silently wishing she knew the time not knowing when to expect her arrival.

She was impatient, never one for waiting. She sighed again, the harsh thumping of her heart intensified as she leered towards the other tables that surrounded her. Everyone around her was blissfully unaware of the tension that was boiling inside of her, eating and drinking like it was another ordinary day.

The minutes ticked lazily, her nerves and temper increased as she imagined the sound of that annoying ticking sound a clock made. The sound echoed throughout her thoughts and she scowled. The pounding in her head thrived and she considered leaving, immediately.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a lithe figure moving. Rukia decided to simply ignore it; it was not noteworthy enough to her. If the figure wanted her attention it could speak. She was tired and her body was aching, she wanted to sleep. She was nauseous again, the aroma of sweet cake and chocolate muffins roamed around the room. It must've been the baby kicking against her stomach, because a few moments prior she was craving for the sweets.

"Kon'nichiwa, I'm sorry for interrupting." Rukia looked in-front of her; a bony hand placed a small Styrofoam cup on the table as the fragile figure, dressed in white, took a seat by her side wanting to be closer towards the younger girl. "I saw you talking with the tall man when I came in. I did not want to bother you more than I already have and decided to get me some tea before meeting with you."

Rukia frowned at the woman, not wanting to look at her but slowly lifted her gaze towards a pale face; her cheekbones were more prominent than the last time she saw her alleged _ane_. She could clearly see the feeble bones of her body sticking out underneath the fabric of her dress. This woman was desperately underweight, making Rukia wonder what her disease was that she suffered from.

Hisana smiled tenderly at her, making Rukia wonder if this woman had ever been mean before. She frowned softly as she peered at Hisana's twiddling fingers. Rukia was pleased to know she was not the only one who was nervious. The woman curled her fingers around the cup and with trembling hands she moved the cup towards her lips, trying to get a sip of the tea.

"Please don't tell my husband that I'm here. I asked him to take the children with him so I could rest and I sneaked out to meet with you." Hisana giggled softly, thinking of something Rukia did not know about. "I think I mostly came here for some tea, Byakuya-sama will only let me eat organics." She twisted her face in distaste.

Rukia wanted to smile at the woman, sensing that she wanted a feeling of normalcy between them. She wanted them to act like normal sisters. Rukia could act like a sister, this woman seemed to be getting worse and she could not help but ask, "Would you mind if I ask you something?"

Hisana gently shook her head; the long tresses fluttered around her head making her look more angelic than before. "You can ask me anything you want." Her smile seemed to grow bigger as she took another sip from the cup; the cup shook wildly against her lips.

"What disease do you suffer from? Is it because of your illness that you are suddenly searching for your imouto?" Rukia internally grimaced at her impertinence, hoping that this strange woman would answer. She really could not hide her curiosity; Ichigo once stated that it was going to be the cause of her death.

Her smile trembled slightly, and Rukia could see she was trying hard not to frown. Hisana sighed softly, rapidly placing the cup down as she glanced at her shuddering hands. "Hasn't your…" Her voice faltered, not knowing what to call the man. The ring did not symbolize anything. "Have your boyfriend told you? He has been secretly tracking my charts at the clinic and hospital."

Rukia shook her head violently, puffing her cheeks as she looked at the half eaten cake that sat on the table in front of her. She never really cared much for Ichigo's work, mostly because he loved to confuse her with complicated medical terms. He liked to tease her about how smarter he was for joining the medical field and her studying Visual Arts. It only made her want to hit him hard against his shins.

"No, I'm sorry. Ichigo doesn't discuss much of his work with me." She disclosed, slowly shaking her head, placing her small hand against her cheeks slightly moving forward. Rukia did not know if it was from boredom or true curiosity, but she did not care. It was wrong to skip the important parts, knowing that they needed to start talking about the reason they were there.

Hisana frowned, and Rukia could see that she did not want to talk about her illness. Rukia pressed her lips firmly against each other, almost pouting. She could feel the pressing vibration of her heart rattling against her chest; this was as uncomfortable as she thought it would be. It was a first, not knowing what to say or do. She loathed the feeling.

The mirth in her eyes shifted, but quickly was placed back as she smiled another soothing smile. "No need to worry." Hisana murmured, closing her eyes for a few seconds. "Sore wa kankei arimasen." Her smiled only brightened, making Rukia wonder if she looked like that when she smiled, probably?

Rukia grimaced, she could see through her act. She evaded the question, acting just like Ichigo would when he did not want answer her. Rukia decided not to dawdle with the thought; Hisana did not want to tell her she would ask her husband. He would know what was wrong; know why she did not want to answer a plain question.

"May I ask you a question?" Hisana asked her, her hands reached out towards Rukia but quickly revoked her hand from touching Rukia. Her mind was racing, but she quickly stopped her absurd and existentialistic thinking. Rukia moved back slowly, relaxing against the irritating fabric of the chair placing her hands on the growing bump.

She nodded her head, her throat constricted with thirst but she did not want to get up, her back and legs throbbed from the discomfort of carrying a baby. Rukia would wait it out, not wanting to bother an ill woman. "I know the reason you asked me here wasn't for awkward chatter, and I really want to talk. You are my imouto."

Rukia's face was impassive, she knew it was going to happen and suddenly she did not want to talk about _it_ and keep on with the useless chatter. "Mochiron. If you are my ane then where are our family? How did I end up in Inuzuri? It does not add up, who would abandon a baby in such a ghastly place?"

Hisana refused to look at Rukia, her smile fell and she looked like she was being tormented, gawking at the ordinary table. "Ayamary yo. I do not know what to say. I can answer all those questions, but I just found you and I do not want you to hate me. I've been searching for years and now, here you are and I love you more than you can think."

Rukia did not know how to respond, her head lolled to the side as she stared at the quivering woman with her bitter stare. She had expected some answer, but nothing like that. This woman _loved _her, Rukia never met her before that _day_ and she was already loved? It did not make sense, there was a time when she did not believe in love then Ichigo came and it took them a few years!

"I know, seems impossible for someone to love you without you meeting them?" Hisana whispered dejectedly, refusing to meet Rukia's gaze. "I was almost all of your firsts and I could not leave you alone. You have to understand I just… I do not know what I was thinking! I ruined both of childhood."

A feeling of dread filled Rukia's stomach and she knew it was not the baby kicking. Hisana was almost in tears, her eyes closed as her hand clutched tightly onto the white fabric of her dress. "I was so young and I honestly did not think. I regret everything I've done to you."

Rukia scowled, the pounding in her head returned. She needed to understand what this woman was saying, her uncontrollable mumbling as she spoke with an unknown message. Her feet wanted to take her away from this café and away from this woman, but she sat quietly trying to comprehend what she was saying. Hisana possibly knew about her past.

"I really tried! When the house and our parents were gone, I did not want to be separated from you. I was about eleven or twelve." Hisana swallowed harshly, forcing herself not to cry because she knew after she admitted to her sins Rukia would not to be near her. "I could not leave you at a random foster home and I ran. I do not remember where and how I ended up in the slums, it just happened."

Rukia has trouble breathing, she had a guess what Hisana was about to confess. This could be real, not just something she could do for an ill girl and maybe she should not pretend. She had difficulty trusting people, never one to make friends or exposing her emotions to people. No, it was a long time ago when she lived _there_. She should not be thinking about it.

"I did not think we would make it, we had no food and no home. I could barely walk and you would not stop crying. I could not care for you, and I thought we'd both die if we stayed together." Hisana wanted to stop talking, fearing the rejection she was going to get. Her heart tightened and she had trouble speaking. She needed to do this, get this out and let Rukia know how horrible her sister was.

"I left you there alone, a baby who was not able to defend herself from anything." Hisana murmured, her head shaking violently and still refused to look at Rukia. Her heart was going to die, she knew it. "I regretted as soon as I left you and I immediately turned around to get you but you were gone. Someone took you from me, it was my fault, and since then I've never stopped looking for you."

Rukia stayed silent, her stare seemed colder than before as she gazed at Hisana truly not knowing how to fathom this knowledge. She was baffled at this, the woman as silently crying desperately trying to hide the fact from others, and Rukia still had not moved. It made sense, in a way, then why was she still so shocked?

* * *

><p>The unlit room gave a gloomy atmosphere making her feeble form tremble from the icy air. An unknown tendril of passion travelled through her body, making her face the reality sooner than later. She was utterly tired and wanted to sleep but her wide opened eyes refused to close letting the dull room consume her.<p>

Her heart was enfolded with torment and she just wanted to weep all this confusion out of her tortured form. She could not cry, not at this moment and allowed the shadows devour her. It would make her feel better, to grant herself the chance to let her emotions out. She needed to be strong for everyone and that meant not giving in into the temptation.

Nothing was going to save her. It was meant to be this way, the time she had left with her family and her sister she would accept and heal them, but the time was coming and she could feel it was near. It was one of the few days were her body could not take it anymore and when she walked into her room, she could not keep it back. The blood was back, but she could not tell her him.

A harsh cough jolted through her body and she hoped it would end soon. She wanted to vomit again, but her body protested against the notion of her moving. Her legs were numb and so were her hands. Hisana twisted against the cold sheet, her oversized nightgown uncurled from her body, her small chest exposed to the chilly air.

She felt hot, her body was scorching with unknown heat and it made her gag at the heat. Her gaze travelled towards the shoji door that led towards a private garden he created for her. She could see the outline of the spotted moon glowing through the thin paper. Hisana wanted to reach out towards it, wanting to touch the impossible.

Her heart hammered against her chest, the rhythm unnatural to her. She twisted against the sheets again; her bony foot collided with his making her trembling form halt. Hisana peered at the man next to her, his hushed features almost made her laugh at how innocent he looked. She wanted to calmly run her hand through his dark locks, a feeling that she missed.

Hisana could not breathe, the air refused to progress towards her hands and her chest tightened sorely, making her choke on her tongue as she started to wheeze. Her heart raced rapidly, she could not blink as she coughed harshly and her eyes started to water. She tried to twist her arm towards the edge of the bed where her oxygen tank was supposed to be.

Her hand ignored the movement she needed it to make, curling further into a ball as her lungs constricted. The sheet slipped from her frantically stirring chest, her nails dug into her sensitive palm. Her tears cascaded down her cheeks and fell against the rough texture of her pillow slightly scratching at her hairless head making her sobs louder.

Hisana pushed her face powerfully into the feathery silk, trying to control her breath. Her pillow was moist from her tears and she could see flecks of blood that covered the expensive fabric, needing to stop this absurd fits of pain before she woke Byakuya-sama. She has scared him enough; he did not need to wake up to his wife unable to breath and weeping of the torment that slowly wandered through her body.

Her head was spinning, or maybe it was just the room and she suddenly felt extremely cold as her breath decreased. The bed hastily shifted, but she took no notice of that. Everything was dizzy and the need to vomit rushed through her senses and she tried to sit against, the burning sensation was overpowered by the coldness.

She wanted to scream, maybe even put an end to this. The cancer was already taking all her energy with simply trying to stay positive in front of others and then the side-effects of the chemotherapy, and her knowledge shrieked at her that the expensive care she was getting was supposed to stop this unbearable malady of her body.

This could not be it; there was still so much for her to do and to say! Her husband, her beautiful Byakuya-sama, he did not accept the fact that she might die or that she was too weak to battle this type of disease and her lovely daughters, everything that she could give to someone she had given to them. Keiko, she was her overwhelming daughter. She was still so young, unable to accept that her _mother _would leave her. The thought of her mother being ill brought her to tears.

Hisa was still too young, a few months old and she only now started to communicate with them. Keiko and her, they would be able to move on. Their age being the reason why she was scared to go. They were her babies, nobody could take that away and with them being so young held the possibility that she would be forgotten by her _daughters_.

Hisana wished to die at that moment, needing to get away from this physical and emotional torment. The way her heart twisted made her whimper in the dull ache, she still could not breathe. She could not think about her husband, it would be too painful.

He was so generous with his love and made certain that she was comfortable in every way possible. He was everything she could not have asked for and it only made her love him more. Byakuya-sama always muttered those words that made her want to wail in confused emotions, those three words that she felt but never said.

She could not believe that she has never whispered those words to his pleading ears. Hisana knew his love for her was unchanging but did he know of her feelings? She wanted to cry harder, but her vision was getting blurry and her heart rapidly slowed. The background was filled with foreign curses that she could barely make out.

Hisana felt like she was floating as a soft pressure pushed against her back, a cold sensation made her tremble as a mysterious type of item was placed over her face. The coldness of it stung bitterly as she could unexpectedly breathe again. Her chest tightened with more pain as she coughed, the numbness disappeared from her hands as she clutched onto the plastic mask that was pressed against her mouth.

Her eyes were heavy with tears as it slumped close only to open again after a few minutes of relaxing into the seemingly soothing sheets. A firm hand curled around hers as he whispered words next to her, asking her if she was alright and if she could breathe. It only made her want to weep harder.

Hisana could feel her hand trembling against his, her bones poked against his forceful hands making her wince at the painful feeling knowing that it will form another bruise on her body. She tried to smile, but was too busy trying to take in an immense amount of breath. Her wheezing had calmed down, but she could still only hear the harsh sound of troubled breathing.

The soft fabric of her nightgown glided back over her chest and Hisana could not help but be a little disappointed his caring actions. It was unnecessary for him to be so gentle. She was ill, but she still wanted her husband to treat her like he used to before she became fragile. Hisana wrapped her fingers tightly against his, wanting to pull him closer but he was stronger than she was.

Her heart throbbed harshly against her chest as she looked at Byakuya and smiled faintly. Hisana quickly pulled her hand away from his and pulled the plastic away from her face with trembling hands, her smile only brightened. "Do not take that away! You need oxygen, you need to breathe and then, you'll get better."

She could not stop her smile from falling, Byakuya did not understand and it made her want to kiss him more. Hisana loved him, and he never knew. He had trusted her to love him without actions or words, she was everything to him and she could not return his love. That was a long time ago and she needed him to understand!

Her grip tightened against the sheets as she tried to glare at him, pulling the plastic fully away from her not needing any more oxygen. Byakuya smiled at her puffy, angry face as her cheeks were painted with a light blush. He leaned forward, hair cascading around her barren scalp softly kissing her wrinkled forehead, whispering, "Sleep, you need strength."

Hisana smiled again. Her hands shook from an uncontrollable tremor as she lifted them to clutch onto his shoulders, his body airily against hers marking her as feeble. Hisana wanted to cry; Byakuya did everything for her and more, and she found it now the first time that she could admit _this _to him. They have been married for a few years!

His body was heftier than hers and there she felt as frail as she looked, but she had to do this. Byakuya had to accept what Hisana knew, and he loved her greatly that he would not abandon any means to cure her, help her and love her. Her hands curled tighter into his naked shoulders when she left the need to cry, she could not cry because it would break him immensely.

Hisana's head was dizzier than before when she raised her head, making him accidently kiss her nose. She wanted his lips to go lower, to settle her panic. The words were copious on her tongue as she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, her wheezing calming slightly more. Her arms squeezed around her shoulders, praying that her limp muscles would bring him closer towards her.

He was everywhere around her, she did not want to see as his lips held firmly against her nose not breaking the contact between them. He was sprawled on top of her, his body divided as his top was pressed delicately against her and lower body away from her.

Her breathe came out in a few puffs, her wheezing could still be heard as she softly caressed his neck. Hisana could feel his body retracting, pulling away from her and her arms stiffened. He could not leave her, not at this moment. She could not breathe nor think with his closeness and she did not want her thoughts running around.

She did not want to think, she did not want to breathe or open her eyes. Hisana did not want to speak or wanted Byakuya-sama to speak, she wanted only them to stay close and savour the feeling before it faded away. They would not have long and he did not want to hurt her or further her illness.

Hisana could only smell him, hear his soothing breath, see him and touch him. She did not want him to pull his body away from her, his heat and his strength made her believe she would live through this. It gave her strength and heat and it made her _feel _reborn. He made her forget that she was weak and dying and that she could barely keep her food in her stomach.

Those words were weighting down upon her again, but she needed it to be said. He needed to hear them and to accept it. She had made him wait too long and hoped that he would laugh at her for making such a big deal of these mediocre thoughts. She opened her mouth, her breathing harsh against his chin and she could feel the warmth escaping her. She could not comprehend anything anymore; nothing made sense only the heat that she wanted closer.

"I…" Hisana choked on the words, pulling him tightly against her as he kissed her nose again. She could feel a smile on his lips as it trailed desperate kisses down her cheek towards her ear, his breathing rapid and harsh. "Yes?" His voice desirous, pushing her closer towards him as he twisted them around. Her tiny body covered his as the covers entwined around their bodies, their breathing echoing around the big, empty room.

She knew the game he was playing; they've been through this since they discovered the cancer. He would begin this but never continue what he started afraid that he would bring her more bruises then she already had. Byakuya thought by touching her he would somehow make the cancer cells evolve faster. A simple thought.

"I love you…"

Her voice was barely a whisper but she knew he heard it. The darkness enveloped them again as the silence welcomed her, he did not respond and she wanted to cry again. His breathing slowed and his heat disappeared and Hisana desperately pushed her head away from his mouth and into his chest. She knew he would be able to feel the wetness.

His hands moved supply towards her, entwining his long nimble fingers into her nightgown, pushing her closer to him. The warmth of his body absorbed her wholly. Hisana enclosed her arms around him; her breathing weaved with his making her flush with embarrassment. He chuckled, almost laughing with great mirth as he placed a soft kiss against her cheek, a gentle smile settled on his face.

Hisana pushed herself closer, needing him not to let her go. He softly whispered his love to her, placing tender pecks of kisses against her face, trying to soothe her back to sleep. She did not have the strength to be able to move his body, but she tried, she yearned for him to get closer. This could've been the last time they would be able to hold each other and he was too distressed over the idea of hurting her.

Hisana harshly tugged his face towards her, her breathing heavy and uneven as she placed her cracked lips against his perfect and firm mouth. He had not kissed her since that night at the beach; she wanted him inelegant against her like he used to be. He was afraid he would be the one who took her away from him.

She would never leave him willingly.

Hisana hungrily moved her lips against his, demanding him to end his feeble actions against her. He needed to feel her love and she desperately wanted his affection. Hisana could not comprehend anything, her breath slowed and his touch exploded her senses she could only smell, feel and taste.

Byakuya grimaced at the metallic taste of her kiss, attempting to overlook the bitterness. His hands yanked against the fabric of her gown, wanting to press deeper into her. Byakuya sluggishly opened his eyes, imagining it when she was not ill. Her hair would cascade around her face as she blushed from her innocence, her face full and colourful and her body would be rounder. He carelessly wondered why he could not accept what was happening.

Hisana could feel his teeth pulling at her skin as his heat enveloped her body thoroughly, pushing firmly against him wanting more of this unbearable heat. He had given her everything; she could at least give him this, her love. The warming wetness of teeth and flesh moved around her body making her snort out a moan.

She did not blush, it was embarrassing, but nothing else made sense to her but her icy body against the patches of his warmth as his hand trailed soothingly against her clothed skin. His breath against her blazed her skin made her want to crawl closer; her body trembled but not from her tears as it still descended from her face, the way his body moved roughly against her.

Hisana snorted when Byakuya pressed closer, warmth enclosed around both of them. His pounding heart hammered against hers and Hisana could not breathe. He covered her quivering mouth with his endless warmth, muttering a groan. She sheltered around it, tightly wrapping her frail limbs over his frame.

She wanted him, fiercely. He needed to feel what she felt, and after years of being _together_ she did not allow it. Her thoughts were everywhere but him then, and now, she only wanted him in her mind. Hisana swallowed harshly, her heart beating rapidly as she gasped against him. She twisted her arms around his bare, muscled warmth and caressed the skin placing soft and soothing kisses against his bulky built.

Hisana could not fathom when he forced her clothes away, a soothing blaze settled against her and her body coiled around his, digging into his flesh as she groaned. His breath blasted against her slender neck, curling tightly into her lower body.

She could feel her body's movement bucking against him, his long fingers clutched deeply into her nightgown. Byakuya sluggishly weaved around her scrawny abdomen, lifting the soft fabric. He groaned softly, his fingers trailed softly upwards tugging and caressing as he pulled her towards him, letting the gown merge over them.

His warm lips tugged at hers, forcing his tongue between her lips, gripping tightly around her hips, controlling her. Hisana snorted, breathing harshly against him as she snorted another whispered moan, her body curled and coiled as she withered against him needing more of this warmth and pleasure that consumed her.

Her fragile muscled tightened against his, moaning and snorting as she needed to breathe again. Byakuya groaned loudly as she tensed around him, roughly stilling her. He tried to move gently against her, wanting to savour this and forget everything even himself. He made her forget, gave her what she wanted but he did not understand anymore.

She made him realize, and it utterly broke him to even ponder this unbearable thought, that there was a chance that this would not happen again. He loathed her for making him grasp that knowledge, but he could never bare any form of hatred towards her. Why could she not let him live in this existentialistic bubble?

He groaned as she quietly tumbled against him, clutching onto his robust shoulders. Hisana's breath was harsh and unbalanced against his chest and he pulled her closer. "Do you need oxygen?" Byakuya whispered gently against her ear, heating her face. "We should not have done this, you need strength."

Byakuya closed his eyes tightly, caressing her barren scalp trying to ignore everything around him. Everything he was doing did not help her, her sister made her cry and needing to raise two children while battling an illness. He is the one who tired her out, worrying and scolding. All he wanted was for her to survive and not leave him forever…

"Byakuya-sama…" She whispered, hearing his tormented tone knowing what she had done to him. Hisana had to make him realize; she needed him to know what was going to happen. She knew he was not going to accept her death, forcing himself to believe that she was not gone and it tortured her to know this about him.

Hisana pulled him against her sweaty gown, nimbly kissing his hairline as she cradled him against her chest. She prayed for him to understand, but knew he was only now accepting this unimaginable fact. "I apologize, Byakuya-sama." She murmured, kissing him slowly before moving to kiss his eyes.

"I love you." Hisana stated, smiling softly at him when he forced himself to look at her. Tears slowly rolled down her face, leaving terrible stains on her cheeks as she caressed his forehead, gently kissing him. "I'm dying and you won't accept it."

Byakuya grunted in irritation, glaring at her. "You are going to live; you must not give up on that." He pressed forcefully onto her abdomen making her cringe from the uncomfortable pain. Byakuya's eyes widened slightly as she flinched from the aching tinge. "I'm sorry! I did not mean to hurt you."

Hisana smiled softly again, kissing his chin as she whispered. "You'd never hurt me. I don't want my death to be the end of you." She still could not control her tears as it collapsed on his cheeks, spreading her kisses over his whole face. "The children, my imouto… Your family. They need you. You'll need them when I'm…" Hisana could not finish the sentence, her heart twisted intensely.

She kissed his again, her tears falling onto his closed eyes as she whimpered silently. Hisana curled into him, whispering against his ear. "I won't be able to get better knowing that when I die that I would've killed you." Her heart hammered as she relaxed her head on his shoulder, staring at his forlorn eyes.

"I can't accept it…" He whispered, wiping at his eyes as he twisted to look at her again, frowning. "You can't die on me. I won't be able to..." He pressed his face against hers, making her cry harder as he hugged her. She closed her eyes only to open them again and almost broke down completely. Her Byakuya-sama was crying.

* * *

><p>Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru no – What are you doing here?<p>

Fakku – Fuck!

Kon'nichiwa – Hello.

Ane – Older sister

Imouto – Sister

Sore wa kankei arimasen. – It does not matter.

Mochiron – Of course. (It can mean many things in that sense.)

Ayamary yo – I apologize.

**A/N: **The part with Renji is supposed to stress the idea that it is truly a small world, that Renji worked for Byakuya but Hisana never met Renji before as Rukia was Renji's friend but have never known who Renji works for… If they had met once, this would not be happening now.

Rukia tries to hide her emotions, and has a difficulty making friends and trusting them as well as opening her heart to others. I tried to go into Rukia's background because it is different for the Manga and very tragic and full of abuse, but I did not get a chance. I do not think it will be in the next chapter so if you'd like to know more about it, message me and I'll gladly explain.

This would've been posted sooner if it wasn't for exams, should have been out by Thursday but I went somewhere with my mom and it would have been awkward writing this while sleeping next to her! I'm not extremely happy about the outcome of this chapter, it feels too forced mostly because I really did not focus on the lemon much. It made a crappy lemon.

This is the longest chapter so far. Word Count: **6978.**

_I might rewrite it._

My lovely reviewers, I love you and sadly can't remember if I replied to your reviews. Could you please inform me, because if I did not I am sorry!

EmpressMinea, Makiki-maki maki (I just want to say thank you for reviewing every chapter!), darklover, Rose Attack, Sky, Guest(?) and Girl In White Dresses. You are amazing!

Thank you for everyone who is supporting this story, I would really appreciate a review. I'm aiming for at least **three **reviews again.

_**R&R**_

_**Dragenruler**_

_**P.S: **__The snorting that Hisana makes happens with cancer patients. I mostly made it like that because she struggled to breathe and so she accidently snorted._


	7. Chapter VII

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

_**R&R**_

_Enjoy…_

**A/N: **Please excuse any mistakes; English is not my first language. In this story, Haha means mother, this is when you are addressing your own mother. Okaasan is when addressing someone else's mother.

**Time skip: 2 years, it various throughout the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Castigation<strong>

**VII**

_Written by Dragenruler_

* * *

><p>It was a forlorn night; the clouds were heavy with water and sombre. There was not a star in sight, as the laden billows of clouds concealed the flickers of light. The harsh sounds of thunder rolled through the sky, almost hitting <em>her <em>beautiful tree. It was a desolated night, empty and mourning alongside them.

Everything was completely bleak, lonely… She knew it was only them in this enormous estate, and it scared her to know that if he had a choice, she would not be sitting next to him. Honestly, he did have a choice in this ceremony but this _was _her family as well, not only his. She would not allow him that pleasure.

Her gaze travelled across the almost empty room, darkness surrounded them and only the fluttering light that danced across her features was created by the lustrous flame from the candles that surround _her_. The rich fragrance of the burning incenses that stood at each end of the small futon.

At each side of the single futon were four bowls filled with offering rice. It was a simple tsuya, and yet her brother made it one of the most beautiful practices that she has ever been at, but she always thought that the first tsuya she'd be at would be Ichihgo's fathers' one.

Rukia refrained from glancing towards _her_, focusing her gaze downwards. She never actually liked looking at the dead, not wanting to remember them lifeless and cold. Memories were precious, which is why she wanted to preserve the images of _her _being alive and happy and just being who she was, not an emotionless corpse.

A soft sigh escaped from her, hoping it did not disturb _him_. The silence was deafening, making her want to scream at _him_, but she knew it would not snap him out of his grieve. She was also mourning the death of someone she cared about, _her own blood_, and she understood his pain but shoving people away, his children, was not helping him.

Rukia did not dare utter a word, mostly because she had no idea what to do. Ichigo had tried to explain everything to her, but truly she had no clue. He had mentioned that after the body went through a ritual called Matsugo-no-mizu, where the dead person's lips are moistened with water. The body was then washed in a sakasa mizu, the body was washed with water that has been mixed by adding hot water to a cold water tub.

It was something like that, and then family and close friends of the deceased would stay the night with the corpse. She was told that sutras were unraveled for the dead and quiet conversations about the recently deceased were heard, but she heard nothing and it was only them. Ichigo or Renji were not allowed to bother them, there was no family besides her and him and no friends.

He would not allow their children to be with her.

Rukia swallowed harshly, slowly fiddling with her fingers against her lap. She truly wanted to be here, lamenting her absence and expressing her anger and sadness for what happened, but it was getting awkward with being concealed within the silence.

She hesitantly raised head; as soon as her gaze met _her _stagnant figure she immediately turned her glance away. Rukia refused to return her gaze towards _her_; instead she quickly shifted it towards her _brother_. He has never looked so distant from everything around him; all he could focus on was _her_.

Rukia smiled weakly, he was detached. His body was rigid, tightly wound together as he sat beside her. He was also wearing one of his own traditional kimonos, if Rukia remembered correctly; it was the kimono he was married in. It was another custom she did not understand, or maybe it was not a custom and her bother…

She did not want to risk finishing that sentence… Her gaze travelled towards his black tresses. He had changes his hairstyle immediately after _her _death, from then he refused to wear his kenseikan and his family scarf. It was doleful for her to know that _she _would never be able to see him again and never be able to see her sister again.

His hair looked shorter. It was not combed backwards like before, but drifted across his face loosely. He still wore some hairpieces (silver and expensive) it was only now placed above his head. His dark tresses drooped elegantly across his shoulders, covering most part of his face, but what enticed Rukia most was the single lock that drooped across his face, between his eyes.

Rukia did not know what to think… It was extremely symbolic towards _her_, with his hair but it could actually be nothing and as a woman, she would only be overthinking. If only her brother was adamant, then articulating her thoughts about _her _would be easier to him.

Her heart trashed intensely as she quickly lowered her gaze, trying to keep her distance from _him_. She thought that is was shameful of him to act this way, like almost nothing happened or nothing affected him. How he looked so tranquil, she could not comprehend how he managed not to care, at least look like he did not care.

"Ani-sama…" She breathed, slowly shifting an ebony-coloured lock behind her ear. Rukia cursed silently, she knew she should not have spoken a word. How stupid was she? She did not dare move her gaze away from his visage. Rukia really wanted to move, to look away and pretend that she never spoke.

His posture was frigid, and he refused to twist his head towards her. It was as if he dismissed her entirely, not considering how this situation was affecting her or his family. Rukia was tired… She was tired of waiting on her brother to foster this situation and relinquish his bitter demeanour.

Rukia could feel how his head sluggishly twisted towards her, his gaze baleful. "Īe hanasu… Kotoba ga nai. Koto o ittehaikenai!" He whispered harshly, swiftly swaying his head back towards the angelic looking futon. "Kore wa, shizukana renshūdesu. Hanasu koto ni yotte, sore o dainashi ni shinaide kudasai!"

Rukia sighed softly; a small frown graced her face as she glanced towards her brother again. Everything about him was bitter. It scared her. When everything happened, he was ecstatic and then... She could not understand how much he changed in a few months. "Brother… Everything seems so… surreal! Is it normal for this, only us?"

She tried to keep her voice in a whisper, "Ichigo informed me of these customs and this is not customary." He refused to look at her, secretly Rukia understood why. What happened to them was brutal, and to him it must've been ruthless. She accepted that was nefarious, and it broke a person.

If Ichigo had been taken from her, she would also be utterly destroyed and devastated but she would try. They had children, and that children needed them to be alright. She would be emotionally shattered, but she would struggle and endeavour and try to concern everyone around her; her children.

"Īe… Stop speaking." He murmured, his lips barely moved and his gaze never faltered. He simply dismissed her, refusing to look at her. Rukia knew she and her sister looked similar and her visage and size would constantly remind her brother of _her_, but to ignore and deny himself to look at her. It was something she could not understand.

"Brother…" Rukia mumbled, quickly looking away. "I've been wondering about the tsuya, because from what Ichigo told me and how this looks like… It makes no sense to me! I just want to understand what to do! I do not know these customs and I'm confused!" She was probably louder than needed, but she hated being ignored or not knowing something.

Rukia looked at him again, knowing that she was making him furious. It made her angry not knowing something. She revelled in wanting to know almost everything, not knowing these type of customs on an important event made her want to scream. It was something she could and would not accept, no matter how it affected her brother.

His face twisted unemotionally, it made her almost shiver in torment. Rukia learned a lot about her brother these past years and knew he would swallow his emotions. He did not appreciate when people spoke out, it annoyed him. She was annoying him…

"Rukia…" He whispered, sluggishly lowered his gaze as he sighed softly. His head drooped; dark locks cascaded around his head. Was he bowing? Silent murmurs echoed throughout the room. Rukia could barely comprehend any type of sounds. She truly hoped that he was saying a prayer, asking for _her _forgiveness for acting like this…

"Rukia…" He murmured again, refusing to look at her and kept his posture bend and his head lowered. "Shut the fuck up!" He did not move…

* * *

><p>Everything was tranquil… All she wanted to do was frolic around, because everything was wonderful! The day was bright and almost blinded her, milky-coloured clouds danced across the sky and the sun. It seemed to smile at her, almost like the grinning sun her daughters would always draw at the end of a corner.<p>

It was all just so peaceful!

She sighed softly, slowly lowered her gaze towards the object in her hands. It was a terrible wish, especially because she did everything secretly. She refused to tell her husband. What she was doing, she was doing it for him. He needed this, and before she could not give it to him but she could at least try once more.

It was an absurd thought, but she knew that she was not going to last long and it would be soon. Byakuya and her Doctor reassured her when she went into remission a few months ago, that everything would be alright. Their words were impervious. She knew the truth and it was coming, if only they would listen.

She felt amazing. Her weakness and pain, gone, but it would return. All she prayed for that if what she was going to do now, that if the results emerged positive… Hopefully she would make it until _it _was over. It was another enthusiastic plea on her side. She was asking too much again. Someone like her should not ask for such things, but she simply could not help herself…

She wanted this terribly! Her Byakuya-sama had done everything in his power to make her mirthful and content, and this was the only way she knew how to repay him. This was the one thing that she could do that no one else could do for him.

It was the tiniest thing she could do before her time came. A soft sigh escaped from her; maybe it was not an excellent idea to do this secretly and her subconscious told her not to do this. It might have worked if she did not yearn this so badly. This was her love, it proved everything. Their love could create this, and she prayed it was already created.

Hisana quickly twisted around the corner as she ran through the estate. She curled, ambling towards their bedroom. The hallways seemed to be endless as she whirled around towards the back shoji doors. She never could comprehend why Byakuya-sama wanted their bedrooms on the other side of the estate, across the bewitching garden.

The layout of their residence made it impossible to get to their room without strolling through the flourishing terrace that always seemed to be her secret oasis when life became hectic. It was calming, the famous river and pond stood gracefully before their bedroom. Byakuya-sama venerated the enticing scenery when he felt tormented.

A feeble giggle escaped her, echoing throughout the empty house as she hastily slid the shoji-door open. It was dapper and immaculate, like Byakuya-sama preferred. Everything was in harmony and order. Their bedroom screeched of her husbands' personality. Another fit of giggles escaped her, sauntering towards the bathroom, careful not clutter the room with clues.

Hisana quickly entered and rushed towards the toilet, she could not allow anything to stop her from doing this. This was finally happening again! She pulled at her dress, swiftly lifting it and tugging her panties down. It was good that they did not have squatting toilets, Hisana thought, as she sat down the plastic object still in her hands.

She tore the small box rapidly, clawing to get the object out. There was no need for her to read the instructions, she had used one many times before. Once she got the position properly she settled it underneath her, instantly soothing her bladder.

It did not take her long before she placed the plastic stick on the sink, hastily pulling her panties back up and dropped the rims of her dress. It pooled around her legs, softly caressing her as she flushed the toilet. She only had to wait for a few minutes, not too long and not to short. It was a calming thought.

Hisana twisted around, allaying her thoughts as she washed her hands. The time was almost over, and then she would know the truth. This had to go the way she wanted, all her symptoms equalled towards this and it was not helping her thoughts that she had been secretly trying. Byakuya-sama would be happy if this was the case, she would just not mention the whole truth.

A soft sigh escaped this only added to the sinful things she had done in life. She always made it a priority not to lie to her husband, and all the years that she could not commit and love him thoroughly… This was how she would show him of her love; it was the only way she knew. He has given her everything.

"Sore wa yamero!" She murmured, hesitantly wiping at her forehead. No need for such thoughts at a time like this. Hisana smiled softly, quickly letting her gaze roam towards the plastic stick next to her. Her eyes widened, and her smile grew until it started to burn her cheeks. That was it… It was happening again! A small giggle of mirth ripped through her as she lowered her head.

Hisana Kuchiki, survivor of cancer was pregnant again…

* * *

><p>Everything was gloomy and forlorn. The sun did not dare shine any rays of warmth nor did any birds wanted to sing. Clouds were heavy with tears and it was at the point of bubbling over. The wind was harsh and doleful, screeched in anguish against the people who stepped into its territory. There was nothing remotely connected to happiness in the atmosphere.<p>

Thunder and lightning roared, fighting viciously at each other. The quivering flashes ignited the tenebrous sky… It was still morning, and the day was nebulous with nothing but torment and anger. It seemed perfect, so very perfect for this moment that it made him want to cry again, but he could not.

It was surrealistic on how well the atmosphere paralleled against his emotions and this day… Everything around him seemed identical; sombre and dull. Nothing had any life anymore; everything was like him, dead. Nothing made much sense since it happened, and now… everything was in chaos around him.

He really tried, he was emotionally strong and prepared for anything, but this… it was something that completely shattered him. He did not know anything, he was lost and he knew he could never find his way again. It felt as if he was living in an existentialistic cocoon and he could not find himself enough to try and escape.

He did not want to escape…

It was not easy, nothing was anymore. This terrified him, and all he wanted to do was enter _their_, not it's not theirs anymore, his bedroom and never leave. He wanted to collapse in front of the newly built shrine and weep and whimper everything he held in, he never wanted to leave that room. The aroma and essence of her still lingered and he wanted to savour it before it disappeared.

He could not control any of this, and he wanted to badly! His money and power could give and do anything he wanted it do and it was futile in saving the one thing he treasured above all. What was the point in having power if you could not save someone you love? It was meaningless, useless and he hated it!

He hated himself… How could he allow this to happen? It was out of his control and he _would_ not accept it. He could not save her, he did not try, but he did. He truly did try and it was not enough to keep her healthy and with them. He was the reason why she was _dead_…

She left everything behind when she died. It was hysterical how she tried to warm him about the truth, about her death and that he should have made arrangements, but he refused to listen. This was truly his mistake. It was all on him, he was the one that told her not to speak about it, not to mention the dreadful idea again!

It was him…

He was prideful and determined; he handled everything that was thrown his way, but this… It was stripping him of everything he had known. What type of man and husband was he, if he could not protect his wife? He was not a man; he was nothing if he could not do the one thing that he was supposed to be doing.

He failed... He was worthless, the cause of her death. He was the reason why his children were motherless, and he would gladly take the blame once their older. When they would figure out why and how their mother died, they would disown him immediately and it would slaughter him emotionally…

They were _his_, and also a piece of her… They were too innocent and fragile to understand that their mother was not coming back, but he would not know. He ordered Rukia to talk to them, unable to see their angelic eyes that shimmered for their mother and he took that from them, because he could not believe…

He could already see the futures path ahead of time, it was grim and barren. Keiko would obviously be the first one to shun him, turning away from everything and Hisa would probably follow, needing to be like her older sister and then tiny little Naoto, his son. The little boy would never meet his mother.

They resembled _her _in so many ways, that he refused to look at them. It brought many memories, many thoughts and million things he wanted to say but it was too late. He wanted to apologize desperately to _her_, he fought with her and foul words were spoken that he needed to take back, but it was hopeless.

He was mean and ruthless towards her before she died; he walked out not wanting to gaze upon her at that moment and then came the tormenting call that instantly smothered him emotionally. All he wanted to do was enact suicide, it was the easy and emotional way out of this torture but he had children and Hisana would never forgive him.

He was a coward; he was nothing better than that. That egotistical Ichigo Kurosaki was a _better _man than him… It was his misery and anguish and the fact that he could not even look at his children since _her _death.

Byakuya swallowed heavily, his gaze rejecting the idea of it faltering. Everything felt surrealistic, and he prayed that this was all an extremely long dream but somewhere in his mind he knew the truth. This was not a dream, this was real. He wanted to imagine that he was not at _her _soshiki and she was not in a coffin, dead.

He made certain that everything through every ceremony was traditional; _she _always loved their traditional culture. Her coffin was placed that her head would be facing north; this direction was usually considered unlucky so almost no living person would dare sleep with their head facing the northern side.

She looked so beautiful and peaceful, but he never found her appalling. There were offerings of rice that stood beside her; this was lunch for _her _to eat on her journey towards the hereafter. Two chopsticks stood in an upright position, it was more symbolic and it would tell _her _that she was not among them anymore.

The different sutras had already been read for _her_ and he along with his children had already approached _her_, she was his everything and now she was gone. Keiko had clung onto Hisa, pulling her tiny body towards their mother, not understanding why their mother was in a _casket sleeping_. Naoto slumbered in his arms, ignoring everything.

It was acrimonious and unbearable, but it was customary and this was not a dream. He had murmured a few prayers, silently wishing that this was not reality. He swiftly picked at some incense and placed it as an offering, everything was important and when he finished others would do the same.

His children did not dare to fuss; uncertainty clouded their faces as they stared at their mother. He knew it was wrong, not speaking or looking at them but if he did, he did not know how he would react. He swiftly took Keiko's hand, tugging her and Hisa away from their mother when he finished his offerings.

His gaze lingered, refusing to look away. Everything and everyone was bleak, their visage and body language. It made him want to laugh at the irony, most of them were from his family and they _despised _her, why would they be saddened by this? It was absurd and extremely clever on their part.

He noticed Rukia and her idiotic husband Ichigo make their offering, her face buried in his chest as they walked away silently, she crying and he wanted desperately to cry along with her. Some of his old friends came and business partners, they truly cared having met _her _before and then the rest were of his family.

They must have been so ecstatic, only being there for the show and publicity and after the fiftieth day they would offer another arranged marriage at him. They wanted to fake their sympathy for the media, it was such a big devastation for tabloids and magazines, or so they said, when _her _death went public… He knew one of them leaked the information, wanting the light to be on the family again.

If the birth of Naoto Kuchiki wasn't enough…

Everything happened too fast, and yet at the same time it felt to him as if time was frozen and he could not move forward. His heart thrashed wildly against his chest, trying desperately to escape its prison of self-loathing. He tried to bottle everything, and it worked by pushing all his pain down until he could not feel it anymore.

He was so tired of lamenting, and yet, he could stop the bawling that echoed inside of him desperately trying to escape and make itself known again. It was sluggishly resurfacing, but he refused, not wanting to display his sorrow. His emotions did not need to be shown, not at a moment like this.

The ceremony ended as quickly as it begun to him, everyone said their prayers and their goodbyes and hastily trotted away from _her_. His relatives probably did not want to get the stench of the poor and dead on their fancy expensive designed clothes. It was sickening, and Byakuya hoped that he would never act like that towards someone like _her_.

The pall-bearers that came with the funeral firms package moved rapidly towards his wife, everyone was finished and the ceremony was done and there was no reason for her body to stay longer, the monk had signalled them inside. Everyone mingled in a group, besides him and Rukia. All his suspicions were confirmed that most of them did not truly care.

She was going away…

He sighed softly; it was the time to accept this if only it was not such a cruel fact. They pulled at the coffin, tugging it upwards that they could carry her through the doors and towards car that would take her to the crematorium.

In past years, they would accompany _her _towards the crematorium and he would love nothing more than to follow her… He wanted to apologize and say goodbye just one more time, because it was never enough. It was traditional for the family and friends to travel towards a restaurant for a catered meal, but truthfully he would rather be with _her_.

It did not make much sense to celebrate her passing to the afterlife, but he already made the reservations for the family and everything was already paid for. He did not want to go, he wanted to stay and crawl away from everyone. Why would anyone want to go and act normal after something that was so tragic?

It confused him.

"Ani-sama, are you ready to go?" The voice quickly snapped him out of his endless bitter thoughts, making him accidently look at one of the people he could not look at since _her_. They look do alike, and he wanted to break. It was their hair, the colours, the eyes, the body and then their faces. Everything was so alike it made him want to laugh again.

Byakuya glared his stare icy and his voice harsh. "No." He answered, pushing his two daughters towards Rukia's legs and his son into her arms. "Take them, go enjoy it." He quickly twisted his body, denying himself to opportunity to see the disappointment in Keiko's and Rukia's eyes. It was unneeded; he already knew what he was doing. He needed this badly, he wanted to be alone.

"Rukia, let's go…" He heard the voice of Kurosaki, ignoring it instantly. If he waited to hear his daughter pleading at him to stay, he would turn into a wreck. It would be catastrophic, he could not wait and he truthfully did not care. The only thing he needed, no, wanted at this moment was to leave and never return.

Byakuya did not halt for anything, and quickly strode away from _her _family and their children. It was too much pressure and he could not cope, he needed to be alone. He wanted to yell at them the go away, leave him be! It was wrong, and the urge was strong and painful.

His surroundings disappeared completely as he roamed towards his bedroom. He could not comprehend the time or how easily he got to his bedroom. As soon as he slid the shoji-door open, his mind stopped and everything froze. He lost control and could not remember when he closed the door or moved; everything was suddenly unknown to him.

The room was as she had left it, clean and proper. She knew how he loved to have everything in order and he got the abrupt urge to tear everything apart, because nothing was in order and everything was a mess. He did not have her anymore, so why was everything around him completely in harmony?

The urge came again, nothing was perfect and yet, this was perfect. It needed to be gone; it needed to disappear because nothing was perfect without her. The urge got terribly powerful, and he did not control anything. His body was not his and he was happy for once, because when his body was not his, he could not feel the pain but the anger… It was absorbing.

It was too much… Nothing made sense and… Why was everything so fucking perfect? He growled, glaring at everything that was placed in order. His body moved without his permission and before he knew what he was doing he was grabbing onto everything he could see and it made him more furious. He threw it, tore it and shattered it.

Everything she had done in this room that he could touch shattered instantly, his rage consumed him thoroughly. It was ghastly and it made him want to gag in alarm at his racing emotions, but it was too late. He was only grabbing onto more items and throwing it, kicking it and tore it into tiny pieces.

It was too overwhelming, and it hurt… He could not describe everything that ran through him then; all he could do was rushed towards their closet and rapidly slid the door open. She was not here anymore, why was everything so immaculate when he was not? It ignited only more hatred towards everything, because he could not understand why!

He ripped at their clothes, not caring on how he would react when he was more conscious and aware of everything around him. Why was this still there, why were her modern clothes still there? He did not dare touch her kimonos, subconsciously knowing their sentimental value towards her, but these useless mundane dense clothing?

It was fucking mocking him!

He froze, his head snapping towards that newly built wooden type-closet that held _her _memory. He lowered his gaze sluggishly, realizing the uncontrolled chaos that surrounded him. Nothing was perfect anymore… That was excellent; he laughed suddenly finding the whole situation extremely hysteric. Everything was broken, just like him and _her_.

It was just so fucking peerless…

* * *

><p>The new information was amazing… It made her heart thrash against her whole body; she could feel the beating everywhere and she knew it was from the excitement. The enthusiasm that she felt made her breathless, it was unbelievable emotion and she wondered if she could keep the tiny secret until her Byakuya-sama would return from work.<p>

Hisana had to keep it, she had already finished his favourite meals and decorated the table with ornaments and scented candles that she knew he loved and the added bonus that she placed on the table was exquisite saké, but that was mostly for him to drink. It was in her favour that Keiko and Hisa were spending the night at Rukia's.

The night was going to be perfect just as she planned, but the only problem she came across was that her husband did not seem to agree to her arrangement. He did not know about it, but he was still late. Byakuya-sama should have been home a few minutes ago and it was not uncommon for him to spend late nights at his office, but he would always call.

Hisana roamed her hand through her short hair, thankful to have hair again. It was not as long as it used to be, but it was growing steadily. In her thoughts she kind of resembled a petite man with this short hair, but her Byakuya-sama always seemed to render her mind useless when those thoughts came. When they found out that she was in remission, he really did not refrain when it came to their sexual relationship.

A soft sigh escaped from her as she glanced at the clock again, it was rare for her Byakuya-sama to be this late and not inform her about it. Truthfully, she was starting to worry that something might have happened, but she did not want to start panicking about prosaic matters. It was unnecessary.

A soft smile graced her face, placing her hands against her flat abdomen. She gained a lot of weight since her treatments ended, and she was thrilled because she always hated being too thin and Byakuya-sama would love her not matter how she looked, she hoped. At times she wondered if she could look like Byakuya-sama, he was muscular and robust.

He was perfect… and she would not change a thing about him. Hisana only prayed that when she was gone, that he would not change and stay that way with their children after her passing. He was a troubled man, she knew, and everything that happened around him he overthought it, but she could only pray.

Another sigh escaped her, before she giggled when she heard the sliding of a door and the chilling moment of silence before the sound of his soft footfalls echoed throughout the quiet and almost empty estate. Hisana quickly stood, and turned her body facing the already open shoji-door as the darkness embraced her body.

She was patient, he would come, and she'd gladly hold the flickering candle as her only companion until he would welcome her with his presence. Hisana knew that she would wait an eternity for her Byakuya-sama and he would passionately do the same. She smiled softly, hastily tugging her hands from her stomach not wanting to give anything away too soon.

"Hisana-koibito," He murmured peacefully, his gaze roamed around her whole body, making her shiver with happiness. Her smile grew as he sauntered towards her. Hisana lowered her gaze when her husband stood in front of her, bowing slowly before she looked at him again. The soft smile refused to disappear from her face.

Byakuya quickly drooped towards her, kissing her softly before pulling only to look at the beautiful and romantic display of food and art on the table. "Watashi wa watashi ga okurete iru koto mōshiwake arimasendeshita." He whispered against her ear, sluggishly kissing it before pulling away completely. "Did I forget a special date? Where are Keiko and Hisa?"

Hisana giggled softly, her smile glowing as she shook her head sluggishly not wanting the nausea she felt earlier to return. "No, Byakuya-sama," Her gentle voice whispered, she was normally soft spoken. "You did not forget anything, this was just a surprise and I wanted to thank you. They are at Rukia's for the night. I apologize if I have unsettled Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya smiled, it was barely noticeable. "You have done no such thing." He glanced back towards the enticing display and her effort was humorous, she always wanted to make him happy. She truly did not even need to try and it bothered him to know that her attempt would go to waste tonight. "It is beautiful and smells delicious, but I am afraid that I am simply too tired tonight."

Her smile dwindled instantly, making him scowl at his own stupidity. She bowed again, and her eyes seemed to glass over. He was making her cry? "Byakuya-sama, I am deeply sorry to impose! I should have asked before assuming that you would be energized enough." She smiled again, sadly and desperately.

"No." He voiced angrily, it was mostly aimed at himself but when he saw Hisana's face, he could not help but smile again. "You did nothing wrong. You wanted to surprise me and spoil me, like I usually do with you. I should be the one to apologize. I came home late without warning you and I am the one who is not in the mood to dine. I do have on question though, what brought this on?"

Hisana's face beamed at him in happiness again, quickly taking his hands in hers and tugged it closer towards her. "I wanted to announce something special. I hope that you would be happy as I am." Her smile only grew when she placed his hands against her tummy, silently caressing his fingers. "Our family is going to be growing."

* * *

><p>Why was everything annoying? The little girl pondered silently, too frightened to ask anyone what was going on around her. Why were there so many people in their house? A few days ago, seven, if she remembered correctly, their house looked almost exactly like now. The same amounts of people were there, which was annoying and her Mommy was not there anymore.<p>

She did not like it, why was everyone else here but not her Mommy? It made her mad, because nobody wanted to answer her questions anymore! Why not? She was not the small little girl anymore, though she really wanted to play with her Daddy's hair again… It looked so pretty and neat now that is was different!

There was a problem, her Daddy has been ignoring her and Hisa and her _new _baby brother! Oba-Rukia told her not to play dress-up with him, and it made her madder because she was not allowed to carry him when everyone else did it! Daddy picked him up, but that does not happen a lot and he does not touch her anymore…

Did she and Hisa do something wrong? Mommy was not there, and no one answers me when she asked to see her or where she was and why she was not here with us and Daddy. Daddy, she missed him… She spends so much time at Oba-Rukia's house that she missed her Mommy and Daddy. Since her mommy disappeared, all she does is sleep over.

Why did her mommy disappear? Nobody would tell her, and she tried to understand that Oji-Ichigo tried to explain why her Mommy was gone and that Daddy was sad, but it only confused her more! Why were the grown-ups secretive? All she wanted to do was go kiss her Mommy again, and feel her big tummy move.

Why would no one talk to her? She wanted Daddy and Mommy, and not be forced to sleep away from her home because Daddy was too sad and needs time alone. Why would Oba-Rukia not let her call her mommy? She always answered, and she was always allowed and it calmed Hisa! Hisa was always crying…

She thought Hisa must have missed their mommy as well, and she believe she also knew that mommy was gone. Keiko wanted her mommy, and she wanted to scream and cry it out but last time Oji-Ichigo took her out the room and away from Daddy. She did not want to be away from Daddy, but why did he want to be away from her?

Did she do something wrong?

Keiko sighed softly, tugging at the painful band that held her hair together. It was also annoying! She hated it when there were so many people in her home, and all those hushed whispers! Were the adults hiding something from her? Why was there so many words whispered that she could not understand?

They must know where Mommy was and why Daddy does not want her anymore! Why won't anyone tell her the reason why nobody wanted her, Hisa and Naoto anymore? One of those adults had to know, but they refused and she was left alone without Mommy or Daddy again…

* * *

><p>Hisana sighed softly; a trembling hand covered her sweating forehead. She tried desperately to hide her face, but it was futile. This was what she deserved; she could barely lift her hand to cover her ruthless coughs, but this was not what her unborn baby deserved. It had done nothing and should not have to pay for her sins…<p>

This was vicious!

It was her castigation to bear, not this feeble child who has not gotten the chance to do anything sinful yet! She understood that she prayed and wished, it was never granted to people as unholy as her, but this was an innocent baby. It was not born yet and she was already causing it tormenting pain.

What type of mother was she? To do such a heinous thing to her baby, but it was her body and if she could control her bodily cells by mind then this would've never happened. She was not in control… It was terrifying to know her own body was the reason her baby could die and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She would gladly trade places, and she knew it would not happen. Her baby would survive and she would not. It was a simple choice that she knew her Byakuya-sama had disagreed against, but it was her body and her decision and nothing he had said or done would have changed her mind. She had already chosen when she figured out that she was pregnant.

Hisana knew it was going to happen, and it was not such a surprise when they found out that she was out of remission and that the cancer returned, only more aggressive this time. She was now a patient with stage 4 of non-small cell lung cancer and she was dying. The cancer had spread towards other parts of her body, not only her lungs anymore.

She had been stage 4 for months; they founded it when she was admitted into the hospital for morning sickness in her fifth week. Byakuya-sama immediately requested she went for chemotherapy again since the cancer was still an earlier stage than now, but the medication would kill my new baby… Hisana refused, and Byakuya-sama could not change my mind.

Every doctor, her brother-in-law and his father included, advised against keeping the child. She refrained from listening, nothing that they told her could change her mind and they all made it clear that if she did not handle this then, she would be dead before she reached her delivery date. Hisana was happy with that, and from that moment she cherished every memory that she made with her family and her husband…

Byakuya-sama did not understand and while Hisana was joyous with her decision, he was not. There were moments that were so beautiful and enchanting during those few months that made her wonder how she could think about leaving that man. They fought more than they laughed in those months; he wanted her alive and just this once she refused his wish.

At times they did not speak for days because he would accept the crucial fact that she was giving him another child even if it ended in her death. He was stubborn and prideful, two reasons why she loved him. It was always so elegantly planned when he would apologize for his awful behaviour towards her.

He made her extremely happy and she was weeping inside that she would have to leave him behind, abandon her children but she knew and understood her husband, her Byakuya-sama and their children would be alright. He would not let anything abuse them, she had made him promise.

Hisana closed her eyes tightly, clutching desperately onto the hospital sheets. This pain was nothing compared to the pain in her chest. She had given birth to her two daughters; she can do it again with this one! Ichigo told her that removing the baby through a caesarean would be easier on her body; Hisana only dismissed the idea instantly.

This was her baby, not one of her tumours that needed to be surgically removed. She gave birth twice before, pushing them both out! Why could she not do it again? Her body may have been weak and she was deathly tired, but she was a woman. She was built to do this, and she would show them all, the doctors and her Byakuya-sama, just how strong she truly was.

* * *

><p>Dear Byakuya-sama<p>

My Byakuya-sama, I love you… I have not spoken those words as such as I wanted to, and you spoke them so freely. I have always loved you, and I will never stop loving you. I wish I was not tormented with my past and memories, because I could've showed you my feelings thoroughly in the beginning of our alluring and ideal relationship.

I never regretted anything I have done for you or with you, and I do pray it is the same for you. I only wish that I could've shown my love sooner, because my love blossoms more every day. There were times when I was so conflicted that I could not comprehend anything around me, and you always took my struggles and made it yours.

It tormented me… They were my challenges, but I could not survive without you guiding me through the pain and tears. You were there to protect me when I was nothing, dirty and barely living on the streets. You fostered and cherished me in such a way that made me love you more.

You are my Byakuya-sama… You're my kind and gentle knight who hid behind an icy and bitter demeanour. You rescued me from myself and from everything around me, and I wanted to do the same for you. I was weak and frail and could not protect you, so I gave you want I could give; my love.

I would be dishonest with us both if I said that I gave myself to you completely in the beginning, we both know I could not. It shattered me knowing I could not give you everything you deserved, but I could give you our beautiful two daughters and son.

I was plagued by horrid memories of my sinful past. I remember pondering on how you could love me, an evil and sinful person. You confused me, made me forget and made me happy, but you knew something was missing from me and you did everything to find it.

I love you so much that it hurts to breathe at times. You made me so happy that I started to cry from the joy. You made me so sad at times that I wondered why you chose a street orphan for a wife.

You made me feel and it scared me.

You completed me, you made me the woman I am and I am thankful you gave me the chance to be your wife. It is something that I would always cherish even in the afterlife. You gave me everything and in return only wanted to gaze upon my glowing smile.

I'm in agony… The torment was too much, and my love was too great. It hurts when we fight, and I loathe it! I do not want your anger, only your love but if we only loved it would not be interesting enough because we would not be different.

I adore your indifference…

I would not change a thing about you and I pray that when I am not with you anymore that you would never change yourself. You are amazing and wonderful and so much more… I want our children to grow with knowing their father as _'awesome'_.

I accept and acknowledge why you are furious with me, you truly have every right to be. Byakuya-sama, I understand and I am heartbroken to know that I would never be able to gaze into those beautiful grey-coloured eyes of yours.

I despise it when we fight and it kills me to know that the last thing we did was fought. I know you wanted me to live and be with you until we both are old, but you know deep inside that it could never have happened. It's torture for me to know that you'll age without me at your side.

Byakuya-sama you might not understand at this moment the reason behind why I chose our child over my own life, but I pray that one day you will and forgive me for creating such pain. I hope my Byakuya-sama, Rukia, Keiko, Hisa and my little Naoto will understand one day.

I love you so much and I apologize deeply…

I'll miss you all…

Love, Yours Always

Hisana Kuchiki

* * *

><p>Naoto – Truthful person (Pronounces Nah-oh-toh)<p>

Tsuya – The wake or To pass the night.

Ani-sama – Brother-sama.

Īe hanasu… Kotoba ga nai. Koto o ittehaikenai – No… No words spoken. Do not say a thing.

Kore wa, shizukana renshūdesu. Hanasu koto ni yotte, sore o dainashi ni shinaide kudasai – This is a quiet practice. By talking, please do not mess it up!

Īe – No

Sore wa yamero! – Stop it!

Soshiki – Funeral

Koibito – Sweetheart

Oba – Aunt

Oji - Uncle

Watashi wa watashi ga okurete iru koto mōshiwake arimasendeshita – I am sorry that I am late.

**A/N: !FINISHED!**

It's a scandal on how long it took for me to update, but I had another batch of exams (that were determining if I _graduate_) and after that I was send in for an _operation_… How fun!

I've really tried to write this while I was recovering in the hospital, but it was hard with my I/V drip and medication and when I got home after spending a few days recovering in the hospital… Every time I tried to write, I almost instantly fell asleep or started to vomit! I literally wrote this fic through dizzy spells, sleeping spells, vomiting spells and I can barely eat. I sat with my vomit bucket next to me while writing this.

I honestly hope that I will be able to eat by the 14th December because that is my birthday… Got a big fancy event planned…!

It does not really matter, but I can't believe the story is **finished** and almost all of **you hate me for killing Hisana**… She was going to die from the beginning, which was the whole plan. It never changed… I cried while writing this…

**IMPORTANT:**

**:~: **I honestly hope that you enjoyed my story as well as I enjoyed writing it. **Thank you** for supporting me through the whole story, my faithful reviews will have one-shots dedicated to you all. The whole story posted through one-shots, each chapter will be dedicated. **:~:**

You know, their meeting, departing, first kiss, wedding day, meeting the family, ball they attend together, their fight ect… I've got so many ideas. **I want my faithful reviewers to tell me in my reviews what type of situation between Byakuya and Hisana to be dedicated towards you, give me more than one.**

**Please! **If it's funny, cute or just plain sexy… Anything you want to see happen between them or something that was I did not mentioned in this story but never really dabbled in.

_**R&Rs**_

_**Dragenruler **_

**PS.** I hope you follow the one-shot story that follows this one and **Hisana did not die while giving birth! :P I am sorry **if I did not reply to your review, I truly forget who I replied and who I did not. I am so sorry!

**THANK YOU!**

**Sky1011, Makiko-Maki Maki, Darklover, Milica-tanja, Girls In White Dresses, Rose Attack, EmpressMinea, Nuricchi, Under a different sky, Kokuboudo, Moemoeloce, Bleachfanfictionall**

**Remember: **You have to review this chapter with what I stated above for the one-shot dabbles to be dedicated to you.


	8. AU

I loathe posting **A/U **as a chapter!

Alright, the sequel or more like prequel is out as one-shot chapters which for the first chapters are dedicated to my reviewers that told me what type of situation they wanted to see between Byakuya and Hisana…

I still do requests, **but you got to review to Hajimari** which translated into English from Japanese is _Beginnings_. Because the chapters will mostly be the parts of stories that happened before Castigation… I might do one chapter that happened after Hisana's death, because someone needs to push Byakuya to even look at his children again!

Oh, just a notice on how I am going to update, since I got requests and since I can't remember who sent what since some of them are PM's… I'm going to update by reviewer since Rose Attack was first on my list that I created to who asked what to be dedicated to them, the first two chapters are going to be dedicated to her and then Darklover, Girls in White Dresses, Makiko-Maki-Maki and Princess1saya…

Remember your penname can still be added to that list!

Please enjoy my next instalment of Castigation, **Hajimari!**

Thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, favourite and alerted! I **love **you all!

~Dragenruler


End file.
